


The Moon of my life

by SpookyFaces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Depression, Derek saves Stiles like 100 times, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Panic Attacks, Sad, Violence, Werewolf!Derek, Werewolves, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyFaces/pseuds/SpookyFaces
Summary: Stiles is a nosy little bastard and Derek tries to protect him from all the danger. Even though they hate each other. Don't they?Trigger warning: Panic attacks, depression, mentions of self-harm,blood,attempted suicide





	1. Time to begin, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry if there are some mistakes guys! plus this is my first fic ever,so.. i hope you enjoy! <3 my updates wont take a lot of time i promise :D I was pretty much inspired by this video -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNVgACAH_eg&list=PLcPauufQbcA3SO-UW713pnyFe5X_lwqNi&index=183

It was one of that gloomy, cloudy evenings. You know, when you feel like the air is hundred times heavier than it should be.   
The boy, who this story is about, was sitting on his bad, fingers curled in his dark, messy hair, desperately trying to focus on his own breathing.  
"Come on, one,two,three,four. It is so simple. One,two,three,four." hardly catching his breath,he closed eyes "One,two,three,four."  
Stiles smiled. "Good job,man. Good job.” He laid back and looked up to the ceiling. Tomorrow’s the first day of school. Stiles hated first days. But there was one thing in his mind, that kept his breathing and heartbeat out of control. Lydia Martin. The strawberry-girl. Pink, pretty lips and beautiful green eyes. Seriously, have you seen her? Of course she was going to ignore Stiles. This same thing kept happening for more than 7 years now. He was pretty much getting used to it. But still,everytime he closed his eyes, he imagined her walking up right through him, like he was a ghost, and it was shattering his heart.   
A loud noise threw Stiles out of his stupid thoughts. He reached out for his phone.  
“- Hey buddy, you’re picking me up tomorrow for school right?” - Stiles smirked at the sound of his best friend.  
“- Like I have a choice, McCall”  
“-Well, nope you don’t. Just checking. ‘Kay, see ya!”   
Tomorrow’s not gonna be any different from last year’s first day. There was nothing to worry about. Right? So Stiles crawled into the bed and closed his eyes.

“You sure you don’t wanna come? I mean everybody from lacrosse team’s gonna be there. Plus, they have a huge discount on Margarita pizza today” - Scott jumped out of the Jeep and threw his bag over the shoulder.  
“Nah,i’m good. I promised dad I would make some groceries shopping while he’s working. You know Sheriff staff. Today he was talking about this body they found in the woods. Her name was Cassie, she was 17, just like us.Something ate her guts out. GUTS OUT, MAN! That’s shit, I mean..I..” -Stiles suddenly stopped walking and stared to the car that parked right in front of them. A tall, muscular guy walked around from driver’s seat and opened the passenger door.   
“Crap, what a nice start of the day” - Stiles mumbled under his nose and silently gasped when Lydia Martin got out of the car. She checked her hair in the car mirror and walked towards school, without even noticing Stiles.  
“Oh hey,hi Lydia! You look.. “ - He turned around as she passed him - “Like you’re gonna ignore me.” - he frowned and looked at Scott.   
“Nice try, buddy”   
“Shut up”  
They were about to enter the schools building when suddenly smaller boy kicked other’s shoulder.  
“Scott! Look.” - he pointed to the guy in a leather jacket who was standing near the black, brand new car, twisting keys in his hand.   
“Who the hell is that?”  
“I don’t know. But I don’t like the way he stares at us” - Stiles whispered,trying not to move his lips.  
“I don’t think he’s staring. Maybe he’s waiting for someone. Come on, we’re gonna be late.” - Scott literally pushed his friend to the school.

"I can’t believe the first day is over. i was expecting something horrible to happen. Like last year, when Jackson threw his tray to me and smashed my lip. Well I might have deserved that when I called him a douchebag,but yeah, I think he just overreacted.” - They were sitting in the Jeep, Stiles rummaging for a cassette in his glove compartment. After couple minutes of screwing and loud banging noises he exclaimed - “Found! The Killers!” - He put the tape into the record player and turned up the volume.   
“I know you will like them. Or not. Who cares ab.." - his eyes went wide when he looked right and saw the same “leather-jacket” guy,standing at the same exact spot as he was hours ago.  
“What is it?” - Scott reached out to see what shocked his best friend this much.   
“I think he didn’t even move since we last saw him” - Stiles started whispering again  
“Man,relax. He’s just a guy waiting for somebody.”  
“He’s freaking staring at us,Scott, don’t you see?”  
“He’s not staring. He doesn’t care about us. Drive already.”  
“No, you know what, maybe i’ve been a son of Sheriff for too long but i find this situation strange. I’ll just ask him what he needs.” - The boy opened a door.  
“Wha..no! Stiles, no, what the.. You’ve gone crazy?!” - Scott tried to reach him from his seat. Stiles shrugged and turned around, walking up to the guy. He was really tall, rough-looking, unshaved. He was leaning on the car, arms crossed on his chest, but the minute he saw Stiles coming up close, his hands fell down and he straightened.   
“-Hey, I’m.. I was just wondering…um.. Well, are you staring at us?” - Stiles tried not to sound rude, because this guy’s simple fist could knock the thin boy out. “Leather-jacket” guy raised his eyebrow and looked straight into boy’s eyes. After seconds of an awkward silence he finally spoke, but his voice sent shivers down Stiles’s spine, and he didn’t know why:  
“- Stilinski,right? Sheriff’s offspring.”  
“- Well,yes. So?”  
“- I’m Derek.”  
“- Wait, Derek Hale? Like th..”  
“- Yes.” - The guy cut him.   
“- Okay. Cool. So, what do you want? I mean, if you wanted to take me as a hostage and ask my dad for money, then I have to disappoint you,but my friend..”- he turned around and pointed to his Jeep. Scott awkwardly waved at them. “- yeah, my friend saw you,so..”  
“- Shut up.”   
“- Wha..”  
“ - Listen to me, Stilinski, stay out of the forest tonight. You got me? I know you can’t wait to go there and start looking for a clues about the murder, trying to impress your dad with how great of a detective you are. But stay out, understand? Or I will fucking rip your heart out and eat it.” - Derek sounded like he was talking about some school related topic. With an emotionless face, looking straight into boys eyes.  
“ - Leave it, bastard. You’re never going to impress your father with your stupid Sherlock stuff. Don’t make yourself a bigger disappointment than you already are.”  
Stiles felt his eyes tearing up, but he was angry, so damn angry. Who did this guy think he was? A total stranger, staring at him and then saying such mean things. He didn’t even know the guy,  
“ What the hell is your problem,man?” - his voice cracked and he hated himself for it.  
Derek’s gaze smoothed for like a second, and Stiles can swear he saw a glimpse of sympathy in his eyes. But he frowned again.  
“- You heard me.”  
“- Yes I fucking did. And you know what? I wasn’t even planing to go to that forest tonight. But now? Oh, now i will. I will. So you can go fuck yourself.“ The boy turned around and run to his car. Without looking back to Derek he started the engine and pressed the gas pedal as hard as he could.  
“- What did he wa..? You okay, Stiles? What did that dick say?!” - Scott saw the redness under his best friends eyes and he knew for sure what that meant.  
“-‘M fine. Oh, I won’t come over tonight for a Mario card round, plans showed up.”  
“- Stiles? What are you talking..” - Stiles looked up to his friends eyes. Scott has never seen him this serious.  
“- Stiles.."  
“- Leave it,Scott. Let’s just go home.”


	2. Let me be your shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to the forest because.. well because he's a stubborn guy.

Stiles draped a hood over his head while sneaking out from the window. He knew Sheriff Stilinski would kill him,if he saw his son wondering around the forest at 2 am. But he had to go. And no, not because that dick-Derek told him not to. Definitely not because of that. He started to run towards the forest, avoiding the entree and security cameras. The minute he approached the trail that would lead him deep into the forest, he took out the torch from his backpack and lighted it on. His hands were shaking, but because of the cold guys, not that he was scared or something.  
“- Okay, now.. The body was found near the pond right? So, it’s like 200 meters from here. Just don’t get lost, Stiles.”- He didn’t know why was he whispering to himself, but it helped him to stay calm. The boy took a few steps, but suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes behind him, causing him to gasp.  
Kid dropped his flashlight and tripped on a rock, falling on his ass.   
“- Dammit!! ..Fuck you squirrel or whatever the hell you are” - he clenched through teeth and reached out for a flashlight laying near him. Stiles got up, shook off the dirt from his sweatpants and started fast-walking towards the pond. Some minutes later he heard the same rustle again, which now was kinda following him.   
“- Stiles, it’s just a little stupid animal, relax.”- he kept mumbling under his nose when all of sudden the rustle grew into heavy footsteps that were approaching the boy. It felt like something huge was running after him.   
“- Oooh fuck!”- Stiles run deep into the woods without looking behind. He lost track of time, and didn’t knew where he was heading, but he knew two things: 1. The pond wasn’t in this direction. 2. Something following him, was really really fast. The boy didn’t even realize he could run this fast, but he got pretty much exhausted after running for what felt like 20 minutes. He hided behind a huge oak,trying to catch his breath. Footsteps stopped a long time ago, and now he was left with his messy breathing and approaching panic attack. Stiles fell on his knees and covered ears with his palms. His body was shaking, eyes closed. He was gasping, sobbing and he felt tears on his cheeks. With every sob, he felt like death was coming more and more near. Suddenly, he felt a squeezing hand on his shoulder.  
“- No.. Wha..Get off!” - he cried out and tried to run away, but this damn grip was very strong. Now there were two hands holding both of his shoulders. Somebody’s face came close to his own’s, but Stiles’s eyes were so teary he couldn’t recognize a face at first. But then, a blur got away and..  
“ - Shh, it’s me, calm the hell down.” - Dick-Derek was kneeling in front of him, looking straight into boy’s eyes. “- Listen you have to breath okay? Everything’s fine. I didn’t mean to scare the shit out of you.” - He was whispering. but his voice was calming Stiles felt his heartbeat slowing. “- Yes, like that. Breath in and out.” - Stiles sniffed and wiped a face with sleeves of his hoodie.  
“- You okay?”  
The smaller boy nodded and tried to get up. Dick-Derek helped him up, still holding onto his forearm.  
“ - Were you.. following me?” - Stiles’s voice was shaking as hell.  
“ - You didn’t listen to me..” - Suddenly his calm voice became more harsh, angry.  
“ - I.. Why would I listen to you? I don’t even know you.”   
“ - I told you not to come here tonight, Stilisnki.” - The guy frowned. His voice was becoming more and more aggressive.  
“ - You know, i wasn’t even planning to come today. But you..”  
“ - But I told you not to, so you had to try, right? “ - Derek hardened his grip on boy’s arm.  
“ - You’re hurting me,man! lemme go!” - Stiles shouted out and tried to push the man away.  
“ - Shh, damn!” - Dick-Derek put a hand over smaller boy’s mouth and harshly pinned him to the tree. Boy's eyes went wide and he tried to get away, but the bigger man put a finger to his lips. “- Keep quiet kid, or you will get eaten today, understand?!” - Stiles swallowed heavily and nodded. Derek let him go and took a deep breath.  
“ - Wait.. you said.. get eaten..??”


	3. In the out of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets werewolves. Like a lot of werewolves.. But he's got Derek to protect him. Right?

They were slowly walking down a narrow path. Both silent, awkwardness hanging in the air above them. Derek didn’t answer the question and Stiles’s head was a big mess,trying to understand what or who could eat him. Maybe it was just a threat from this Dick-guy. He still didn’t understand why this man cared so much about Stiles being in the forest. Suddenly, Derek stopped, his face frowning.   
“- What?” - Stiles stood behind him.  
“ - They know we’re here. They caught your smell.”  
“- Whoa, smell? Rude.” - The boys crossed arms on his chest and rose an eyebrow.  
“ - Yes, your human smell, idiot.”  
Kid’s mouth opened to say something sassy in answer but he heard a noise near them and it made him jump.  
“ -Wha..What was that?”  
“ - Stay near. Got me?”  
Stiles nodded. All of a sudden he saw a huge figures walking out of the trees. There was at least ten of them. Big and furry.   
“ - ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod” - The boy closed his eyes and started shaking. “ -Are these dire wolves? Oh god they’re gonna eat us. I’m dead,that’s it my life is over. My dad’s gonna kill me, and its all because of you.”  
“ - Stop mumbling,Stiles! They won’t hurt you. Not until you’re with me..”  
Stiles opened his eyes and realized that creatures weren’t approaching. They were just standing there,not moving. Moonlight was covering them like a veil. They were beautiful, but terrifying at the same time.  
“ - What,are they your pets?”  
“ - They are my pack..”  
“ - Yeah right, so they are your pets. How did they even get here? I mean this forest is so small, i didn’t think there would be any animals other but raccoons and foxes.”  
“ - They don’t live in the forest.. We have to go, they won’t hurt you,as I said. But others will.”  
“ - There are others?!” - They continued walking.   
“ - There are at least 3 other packs in this town. And they all come out when a wolf is killed..”  
“ - Did someone kill a wolf here?”  
“ - Yes, yesterday..”  
“ - Like the night a girl was murdered? Did the wolf kill her?”  
Derek turned around to face Stiles. It happened so fast that Stiles felt his heart jumping out.  
“ - Listen kid. You don’t know staff that happens here.You don’t know anything. So you better walk along without making any noise or I swear I will eat you all by myself.” - Stiles felt the anger fulling his body. He didn’t understand why this guy was snapping at him all the time. And he was getting annoyed by this “kid” nickname, he could swear Derek was barely 3-4 years older than him. He just had this tough-guy look that made him look older.   
“- You keep barking at me like a dog. I didn’t do anything bad,just asked question.” - He said quietly,even sadly. For a minute Derek’s face softened, but he turned away and continued walking. Finally,after 10 minutes they made it out of the forest. Stiles saw the black car parked on the other side of the road and couldn’t understand how he didn’t see it earlier. Derek pointed to the car.  
“ - Sit.”  
“ - I’m not coming with you. I know how to walk home, plus I really don’t want to listen to you snapping at me again for no reason. I’ll manage by myself. Take care.”   
“ - Stiles sto..” - Stiles was still angry with this guy, so he turned away and run to his house without even glancing back at Derek.But one thing was clear: He stopped calling him Dick-Derek. And that confused him. Really confused.  
____

“ - You what?! Stiles, you were at the forest?! At night?! Where people get freaking killed?! Are you out of your mind?”   
“ - Chill man. I’m alive as you see. There is nothing to worry about.” - They were driving to school next morning when Stiles decided to tell his best friend about strange wolves he saw in the forest.  
“ - The thing is.. There was something i can’t explain. I was walking back when I saw some wolves..”  
“ - WHAT? You could have get killed,Stiles! Wait a minute.. Wolves in our shitty forest? You’re joking..”  
“ - No jokes,buddy. There was at least 10 of them. They were huge, like dire wolves from Game of Thrones. But they didn’t even try to chase me. They were just standing there. Like.. i don’t know, like statues. It was fucking scary, but they were so beautiful.”  
“ - Listen to me, Stiles. You’re telling me that you run to the forest at two am, met a freaking pack of wolves and they did nothing but stare? Am I supposed to believe in it?”  
“ - Man, trust me. I’m not lying..” - his voice cracked at the end. He hated when Scott doubted him. Because Stiles never lies, okay? Well, not including hiding things from his dad but hey, it’s only for his own safety. Scott looked out of the window,sitting silently for 10 minutes, and speaking up suddenly:  
“ - I want to see them.”  
“ - What?”  
“ - Lets see them. Tonight. My mom has a shift so she won’t know. And you can tell your dad you’re staying at my house.”  
Stiles shook his head  
“ - No, Scott, no! For god’s sake. I don’t want to get killed okay? One time it was a fortune thing, second time they’ll probably eat the shit out of me.”   
“ - Ugh, fine. You’re probably making this up.”   
They approached the school and parked a car. Stiles knew he would go back to the forest tonight. But he didn’t want to involve Scott in this. And maybe, just maybe, he hoped to see Derek again. You know, just to make him tell everything he knows. Not that he wanted to see him, or talk to him. No of course.  
“ - Stiles you okay?” - his thoughts got cut off by Scott snapping fingers near his eyes.  
“ - Yes, why?”  
“ - I don’t know man. Lydia Martin walked right in front of you and you haven’t said even one tragic compliment to her. That hasn’t happened in years.”  
Stiles ignored Lydia? Well, maybe it’s not such a big deal, he was just thinking about forest and wolves and Derek.. Wait,what…?


	4. Talk me to sleep

Sheriff Stilinski filled his favorite mug with raspberry flavored tea and sat on the couch,reaching out for some newspapers. Everytime he breathed in the smell of this specific tea he got flashback of the Christmas he, Stiles and Claudia spent together. The last one. Snow didn’t stop falling for the whole week. Stiles was so happy when Sheriff offered him to make a snowman in their yard. They spent whole evening making a huge snowguy. Claudia made them a raspberry flavored tea and cooked an apple pie for them. 3 months later she was gone. Sometimes he wonders if Stiles remember her in an exact way that he does. At some nights he hears his son’s quiet sobs and sniffles. He wants to go to his boy’s room, wants to hug him, be with him. But something stops him. Maybe the fact that Stiles isn’t a kid anymore. Sheriff heard a shut of the front door.  
“ - Uh, hi dad”- Stiles came into living room, tossing his backpack to the floors and falling on the couch.  
“ - Stiles, do not put your feet on the coffee table.” - The boy sighed and submitted his dad’s command.  
“ - So, how is school?” - Sheriff put away the newspapers and sipped his tea  
“ - It’s fine. We have this new biology teacher, she’s the real pain the ass..oops sorry” - Stiles caught his dad’s strict face and cleared his throat.  
“ - Anyways, do you have a shift today?”  
“ - No, not today.”  
“ - Anything new about that murder?” - Stiles couldn’t hide his curiosity when it came to his father’s cases.  
“ - Well.. We found out that the girl doesn’t have a family. Nobody,in fact. No relatives, no friends. That is so sad and tragic. But that’s not the most interesting thing about her case.” - Sheriif leaned forward, lowering his voice. “- Our guys made an analysis of teeth marks on her hands and neck.The creature that killed her, it has a physique of the wolf, but the size of his teeth are huge. Like it was a bear or something. My guys can’t agree on one thing, either it’s a huge wolf or a mutant-bear.”  
Stiles remembered the figures he saw in the woods. These enormous creatures. He was sure they killed the girl. It was pretty much obvious. He had an urge to tell his dad about them, but his mind stopped him at the right time.  
“ - Wow.. That’s.. That’s strange right? I mean wolves and bears in our forest? It’s barely even a forest, more like a park,huh?”  
“ - Yes, that is another strange thing. We don’t have such big predators in here.” - he shrugged.  
“ - I will go to my room, i’ve got lots of homework to do by tomorrow. And then, I think I might go to Scott’s, if that’s okay. Oh, and tomorrow Melissa is making a lasagna for diner, she invited us over.”  
“ - Okay son.” - Sheriff smiled at his son.  
Stiles closed the door behind him and opened a nightstand drawer, looking for the little dirk he stole from his dad 2 years ago. He had to go back to forest. He had to know what these creatures was, even though he was scared as hell. But he decided he wouldn’t wait for a night and head there now, when sun is still managing to light. He pocketed the dirk and climbed out of the window, hoping his dad wouldn’t come up to check on him. He barely did, so that wouldn’t be a problem. The boy crossed a street and was just about to start running toward the forest when sad a figure near his house. He recognized who that was. And his heart started to beat just a little faster, hell knew why.  
“ - Going for a walk,huh? “ - Derek hissed when Stiles came near enough to hear him.  
“ - Are you stalking me now? That’s flattering but it freaks me out, so stop it.”  
“ - No, just checking.”  
“ - Checking? I don’t need your checking. I don’t need you following around and saving me like a fucking Bruce Wayne.” - Stiles could see Derek didn’t quite catch a comics reference. Boy’s voice was raising, he felt blood rushing to his ears.  
“ - Listen, kid. I’m.. I’m sorry,okay? I didn’t mean to sound so rough. I am bad with controlling my emotions,so..”  
Stiles couldn’t believe it. Derek Hale, the whole town was a bit scared of the guy, and he was apologizing to Stiles. Stiles! 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. He blinked his thoughts away.  
“ - It’s uh.. It’s fine, forget it.” - He scratched his neck and avoided eye-contact with a guy.  
“ - You were going to the forest, weren’t you?”  
“ - Um.. Yes. Yes I was.”  
“ - It’s dangerous.”  
“ - I know. But if you tell me everything you know about these wolves and the girl, I promise i won’t go to there. At least not today.”  
Suddenly, Derek leaned forward, face too close to Stiles. He smirked and whispered:  
“ - So you promise?”  
Stiles stared at his eyes. Derek Hale had such long eyelashes. Woah, he meant his eyes were so deep. Fuck! no that’s not what he meant. Ugh,dammit!  
“ - I promise” - Stiles whispered.  
_______

“ - So, you’re telling me that this girl, Cassie, was killed by one of the wolves. But not the ones we saw yesterday. Other ones.”  
“ - Other pack.”  
“ - Yes, other pack. So here’s a question. Why don’t you go to the police and tell them there are fucking wolves walking around the forest and eating people?”  
“ - It’s.. complicated.”  
“ - Oh, seriously?! How is that complicated?”  
Derek looked up straight into boy’s eyes. They were sitting in some shitty burger-bar in the countryside. Stiles didn’t want anyone to see him hanging around with creepy guy, at least that’s what Derek thought.  
“ - Promise you won’t tell Sheriff about this all, Stiles.”  
The boy flinched , that was the first time Derek called him by his name without being a dick. And it was oddly satisfying.  
“ - I don’t know,man.. It’s just.. “ - He looked up to see Derek’s sad eyes locked on his fingers. The boy sighed. “ - Fine. I won’t tell anyone.” - Stiles smiled, and he can swear he saw a slight glimpse of smile on guy’s face.  
“ - It’s getting dark, you need to get home.”  
“ - Uh, I told my dad i’d hang out at Scott’s. So, I’m not in a rush..We could talk a little more.. I mean.. “ - He was mumbling, too bad he realized it too late. Derek smirked.  
“ - You wanna spend time with me?”  
“ - No wha.. Fuck, no! I didn’t mean it that way. You know what? Forget it.” - Stiles stood up and pushed his chair away. He threw 10 $ for his milkshake on the table. “ - Good talk, see you.”  
“ - Stiles, wait.” - He heard Derek getting up and trying to stop him but he rushed out smashing the entree door hard, and scaring some grandma who was walking by.  
“ - Sorry..”- he mumbled and draped hood over his messy head. Stiles strode towards the road, but felt a grip on his forearm. He quickly turned around and saw the frowning face that was sad at the same time.  
“ - Stiles, stop.”  
The boy looked into guy’s eyes. Then ran his hand over the face and sighed.  
“ - I’m sorry for snapping, okay? I don’t know what is wrong with me these days. It’s just.. Too much I guess. My life was everything but interesting for the last 17 years. But now I see something covered in secrets and darkness. Plus I know you’re hiding a lot of things about this case. I feel it. But of course you don’t have to tell me everything you know. I’m sorry for being a pain in the ass.”  
Derek was just standing there silently and listening to rumbling Stiles.  
“ - Relax,kid.. It’s fine.”  
“ - Drop that “kid” nickname, I beg you. How old are you by the way?”  
“ - 21.”  
“ - What’s 9+10?”  
“ - 19, why?”  
“ - Oh, nothing. You know fun.” - Stiles laughed and nudged Derek’s shoulder. Derek chuckled. Something about this kid made him feel very calm. But he felt a huge responsibility, he had to protect Stiles. And he didn’t know why he felt this way..  
“ - So, your life is really that boring?”  
“ - Yeah, you can’t even imagine. Even with my dad being a Sheriff, my life still sucks. Nothing special happens. The only mysterious thing is my life was the flashlight my mom gave me as a present when i was 7. It was lighting on and off all the time, with no reason. Like, I wasn’t even touching it. Heh, yes, that was creepy. But one day it stopped. I still keep it, but it has never lighted up since.. Well since my mom died..”- Boy’s voice cracked, so he had co clear his throat.  
“ - I remember your mom..”  
“ - You do?”  
“ - Yes. She was helping my family when we moved into the town. She was a wonderful woman. Cooked lots of pies for us. I loved an apple one..” - Derek smiled and looked to Stiles, but his smile dropped down when he saw tears in the boy’s eyes.  
“ - Oh crap. I’m so..”  
“ - No no it’s fine. I am happy you remember her. I mean, you, not somebody else..”  
Derek felt an urge to hug this kid and tell him everything would be fine. But instead, he removed the hood and tousled boy’s hair.  
“ - Come on, let’s get you home."


	5. Shaking hand with the dark parts of my thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:  
> Mentions of self harm   
> Depression

“Stiles, have you seen my reading glasses?”  
..  
“Stiles?”  
..  
“Are you listening to your music full volume in headphones again?!”  
..  
Sheriff knocked on his son’s door.  
No answer.  
“Okay I’m coming in."  
He opened the door.   
There he was, sitting on the floor,hugging his knees and looking the wall. He wasn’t wearing the headphones.  
Sheriff kneeled beside him and gently touched boy’s shoulder.  
“Son?” - Stiles slowly turned his head and faced his father. His eyes were bloodshot and there were traces of tears all over his cheeks.   
“Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” - Sheriff tried to make an eye contact with his son, but Stiles was zoned out. His father’s eyes started inspecting the room for finding something that would give him any clue about his son’s condition. And that’s when he saw it. The shiny little object lying under the bed.  
“Stiles, wha..” - he roughly grabbed his son’s hands, rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie and examined his wrists. Nothing.  
“ You know I stopped doing that..” - Stiles suddenly spoke up. His voice was shaky and cracked. The boy was looking straight into Sheriff’s eyes.  
“ You scared me. I am so sorry. Yes I know, but I had to check because..” - his eyes fell on the razor.  
“ I found it in the nightstand. I guess you forgot to throw it out.”  
“ Well , I will now.” -he squeezed his son’s hand.-" What happened, Stiles?”  
Stiles shrugged.  
“ I was looking for my eyedrops and found it. And I had an urge to.. Well, you know.. I felt it all again, like walls were crushing down on me, air was burning and my mind..” - He put a forefinger to his temple. “ - It went to.. some dark places. And the voices they..” - He was cut off with his own sob.   
Sheriff sighed and gently hugged his son,letting him wet his pajama shirt with bitter tears. He didn’t want to think it was happening again. They fought too hard. Stiles fought too hard. And for the little amount of time, he believed that everything was going to be fine. It was too hard and he hated thoughts of returning to those dark times.  
“ Dad.I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.. I know I promised you I’d be fine..”  
“ Shh, stop talking you silly. It is okay, I am here.” - He kissed his son’s messy head full of messy thoughts. It was going to be the long night..  
_________

Sunday morning turned out to be sunny but cold. Stiles’s eyelids were really lazy to open, but apparently he somehow managed to force himself to wake up. House was filled with coffee sent. Sheriff probably made coffee for his son before leaving for work. It took him seconds to realize his head was hurting so bad. He sat up on the bed and covered his eyes with palms. Last night was awful. Horrible. He got up and went to the bathroom. Cold shower decisively washed the sleep away from the boy’s mind. He returned to the room, putting his mustard hoodie on. Stiles decided to take a morning walk. Grabbing his keys and wallet he shut the front door. The boy breathed in freezing October air and made his way to the near coffeeshop for his favorite chocolate cookies. He stepped in the shop and almost the same second noticed the familiar back near the counters. It felt strange, he kept bumping into this guy everywhere he went for the last month, but he has never met him inn the last 17 years before that day in school .He didn’t really want Derek to see him because even though he took a shower he still looked like a mess. He literally could feel the blackness under his eyes. Stiles tried to look away but it was too late, Derek turned around and saw him. His eyes widened for a second and Stiles awkwardly smiled to the guy.  
“ Hey there.” - He said when Derek neared him.   
“ Your smell of anxiety filled the whole coffeeshop, Stilinski.”  
“ My what?”  
“ Uh.. nothing. It’s a joke. You just look like shit.”  
“ Had a rough night.”  
“ What happened?”  
“ Nothing serious. Whatcha get?” - Stiles looked into Derek’s cup.  
“ Capuccino. Nothing interesting.”  
“ Well I’m here for some cookies, chocolate ones.” - Stiles was looking at his feet, trying not to look into Derek’s eyes. Didn’t know why.  
“ Stiles, everything okay?”  
“Uh yes yes, everything’s fine. I’ll go, it was nice to see you,really.” - The boy quickly turned away and opened the entrance door, stumbling on something. Derek thought it would be right to let him go. He shouldn't even care. But something about Stiles was making him feel strange. He caught up with the boy and grabbed his arm. The boy was trying really hard not to face him.  
“ What about cookies? Hey, why don’t we talk in my car? While I drink my coffee. And then, I promise, I will let you go home.”  
“ Why are you doing this?”  
“ Doing what?”  
“ Keep trying to protect me.”  
“ I.. I don’t know” - Suddenly Derek’s eyes saddened. - “ I guess it’s because I really needed someone to protect me when I was your age.”  
Stiles sighed.  
“ Come on, drink you shitty coffee in the car.” - he smirked and let Derek lead the way.


	6. Coming up to hold you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super short, sorry guys! :( I was really busy today saying goodbye to my boyfriend of 5 years. He's leaving to the other end of the world for the whole year. huh :(

“ So.. Um, how are you?” - Derek sounded so awkward. So damn awkward he wanted to slap himself.  
“ Well, I’m fine. Thanks. How about you? And why are we having such an official conversation?”  
Derek cleared his throat  
“ Huh, you’re right. Planned anything for a day?”  
“ Yes, in fact. Me and Scott are going to the park near his house, to watch the moon from his telescope. Today’s the full moon and we have to make that stupid project for biology. So yeah, i sorta have a date with my bestie under the full moon, so fucking cliche, huh?”  
Full moon.   
No, Stiles couldn’t leave the house today.   
Not today,not tonight.   
Tonight’s a revenge night.   
Dammit.  
“ I think it’s a stupid idea..”   
Nice Derek, wow.   
Stiles shrugged.  
“ I know man. But we kinda have to, you know. For grades and stuff.”  
Derek wouldn’t me able to stop Stiles. It would sound creepy if he asked him no to go. And, from that last experience, Derek knew that the boy would do the exact opposite. So he had to be ready. He had to protect boys from Alpha Pack. Fuck, when did he become a babysitter?  
“ May I join you?”   
Ew. That sounded soooo bad. Stfu.   
“ Woah.. Haha what? Seriously? I mean, sure but you’ve just said it’s a stupid idea.”  
“ Yes but I.. changed my mind. I would like to you know.. Well see the full moon and stuff..”  
“ Well yes sure, you can come. Scott will be creeped out but hey I love doing that do him.” - Stiles smiled.  
A night under the full moon with to school-boys, a telescope and a fucking pack hunting for a revenge. What a wonderful night.  
_____

“NO! FUCKING WAY! Are you out of your mind?? You were literally frightened by this guy a month ago, and now?? You’re inviting him to watch a night sky with us? What the hell Stiles? Won’t I be interrupting your date night?!”  
“ Relax, man! He asked if he could join us, what could I say?”  
“ Why were you talking to him in the first place? Are you two buddies now?! You know I hate that guy!”  
“ Chill McCall! Can you do it for me? Please, with no sassy comments and stuff? Just one night.”  
“ You gotta be kidding me. “ - Stiles looked at his best friend with puppy eyes.  
“ Please please please?”  
“ Oh for fuck’s.. God, okay! Fine! But you fucking owe me man! Your dad would kick your ass if he knew you are gay”  
“ What? Fuck off dude! I’m not gay, I am 100% straight for Lydia fucking Martin and you know it. Idiot. But okay, I owe you a big one.”  
“ Oh yeah. I hope the telescope will be only thing holding up straight and hard tonight.”  
Stiles slapped his friend head.  
“ Ouch!”  
“ You stupid idiot!!"


	7. Down in the forest, we'll sing a chorus

“Stilinski can you be a little more slow? It’s not like I’m lifting the fucking telescope that weighs tons.” - Scott was crossing the field with the huge telescope over his shoulder, while Stiles was looking around and examining the place.  
“Here!” - he shouted suddenly - “ It is a perfect spot!”  
Scott put the telescope to the ground and dropped next to it.  
“ Fuck this shit is really heavy” - He said and reached for the bottle of water.  
“ I told I could help you.” - Derek mumbled and caused the boy to choke and cough.  
“ Ff.. Shit! I keep forgetting you’re here. Stop doing that.”  
“ McCall shut up. Let’s set it while any clouds appear.” - The boy neared the telescope and started adjusting it while Scott was browsing the instructions.  
“ Here, I think we need secure it with these things..”  
“ Are you sure? I mean the picture definitely shows something different..”  
“ What? Let me see.”  
Boys were were busy with the construction when Derek suddenly smelled the danger. Yes, he SMELLED the danger. This smell.. He knew exactly what is was.  
“ No. Not now for god’s sake..” - he whispered.  
“ Stiles,we forgot the fucking tripod.”  
“ Wait what?! No way. How could you forget the fucking tripod? It is huge, man!”  
“ Hey! It’s your damn telescope idiot!”  
“ Oh well you said you know everything about them, professor!”  
“ You know what, fine. Fuck it. I will go get it. Don’t move you two. Stay here. I’ll be fast.”  
Scott turned away and ran away from the field.  
“ Perfect, now we have to wait.” - Stiles sat next to Derek and looked up to the sky. - “ The moon is really beautiful today, isn’t it?”  
“ Stiles we have to go.” - Derek sighed.  
“ What? No way man. We have to finish this. Why? Are you cold? We have some blankets in the jeep. Wait I’ll br..”  
“ No, listen to me!” - Derek grabbed the boy’s arm and looked at him with an angry face.  
“ Woah dude what happened?”  
“ They are here.”  
“ They? Who?”  
“ The pack Stiles. The other pack.”  
“ The fucking wolves?” - Stiles whisper-screamed. - “ You’re kidding right?”  
“ I am not. We have to go.”  
“ No!”  
“ What?!” - Derek’s eyes went wide. He looked shocked at Stiles, who crossed arms on his chest and furrowed the brows.  
“ No way I’m moving from this spot. I am so done with all these secrets. Wolves? Here? In the fucking field? Haha yes. I need a fucking proof.”  
Suddenly, something growled behind him. Stiles stopped breathing.  
“ What was that?!” - he mouthed to Derek, who was staring at something behind the boy’s back.  
“ Stiles.. Just.. Don’t move.” - he whispered.  
Stiles felt his brain boiling up. His hands started shaking. No, in fact his whole body was trembling.  
Derek slowly stoop up, hands clenched into fists.  
“ Deucalion, not now. Not here..”  
“ Are you talking to the fucking wolf?!” - Stiles couldn’t control his mouth, or the body. He quickly turned around to face an animal. He was shocked by this whole scene. The damned wolf was there, ready to eat both of them and this guy was randomly chatting with it.  
“ Stiles shut the fuck up.”  
Wolf was approaching Stiles, slowly, elegantly. The boy’s breath fastened, he could feel the panic attack coming. He looked at Derek, eyes begging for help, for some actions, fucking anything. But Derek was standing there, not doing anything. Stiles felt dizzy. Wolf growled once again. Louder this time, angrily. Stiles tried to back off a little but ended up falling on the ground with his back. The wolf was ready to attack. It lowered, getting ready to jump on the boy when suddenly..  
Another roar. Angrier. Bigger. It was coming out from another wolf. The wolf that Stiles couldn’t see. It was definitely behind him, near… near Derek. Oh no. Stiles looked around to see if Derek was hurt. But what he sad blew his mind. There he was, Derek, standing right behind Stiles with an angry face and.. red glowing eyes. Stiles felt his head spinning around. What was happening? Was it some kind of the Harry Potter shit? Why were Derek’s eyes glowing? Why did he fucking roar? Why is Scott taking so long?!  
“ I said, not now.” - Derek growled, his voice was so much deeper then usually. Stiles was still laying on the ground,afraid to even move his fingers. Suddenly, Derek’s red eyes met the boy’s scared ones. “Stand up and come here.”- The taller man said. But Stiles couldn’t move. How could he? He was fucking surrounded by the creepy creatures. “ Stiles.. please. Just do it.” - Derek’s glowing eyes were scaring the shit out of him, but he had to do what Derek told him. So he slowly tried to get up and strode toward the man. But he heard the wolf approaching and before he could do anything he felt sharp cuts on his back, falling face down to the ground.  
“ No!” - Derek roared and run towards him. Stiles hit his head really hard to the ground. It was now spinning harder than it used to,everything was in blur. He lifted his head to face Derek.. Who definitely was not Derek. The face that was approaching him had the huge fangs and face-hair that appeared out of nowhere. Derek looked like..the fucking wolf. And then it hit him. The pack. The others. The killed wolf. No. These creatures were not dire wolves. They were werewolves. And Derek.. He was one of them. He felt the man’s hands around him before he could say or do something. But there was no chance he could move, especially run away. His vision was blurring again, mind fading and body limping in Derek’s arms. He tried to fight it. Really hard.  
But then it approached..  
Darkness..

Derek looked around to see that the wolf disappeared. It ran away, obviously. Of course it did. He cupped Stile’s face and shook him slightly.  
“Stiles? Hey, Stiles!” - No answer. He lightly slapped the boy’s cheeks, causing him to frown.  
“ Stay with me, come on.” - but Stiles’s brows went back to normal and his conscious drifted away from him again.  
Derek couldn’t take him to the hospital. Sheriff,questions,claw marks. Too much evidence. There was no other choice. He had to take him to his house.  
“ Shit..” - he mumbled. He placed his arm around the boy’s waist and lifted him up. No one’s ever visited him. Not since.. Since THAT happened. And now this..


	8. Not your blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys you should check out my friend's music! He does a really good job! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vlqC9hQGvs

Lights of the warm sun were dancing on the boy’s cheeks, he could see with his closed eyes how black and white colors were shifting and circling like the kaleidoscope. Stiles knew something was wrong. His bed didn’t face a window. And it definitely didn’t feel like his tiny bed. Although he hated it, Stles slowly opened his eyes and blinked the blur away. He quickly sat up in the bed, causing his head to spin worse than it already did. The boy was laying in a huge bedroom. He felt anxious but suddenly the memories of the last night hit him. Telescope, moon, wolves, Derek.. Were-fucking-wolfe.. Scott.. Scott! Where did Scott go? Did he get back to the field just to find out that both Derek and Stile were gone? Stiles threw the blanket away and got out of the bed. He thanked God he wasn’t naked, sweatpants that he was wearing yesterday. And his Converses were near the bed. But his shirt was gone. Instead he was wearing someone's black t-shirt. His back was hurting really bad but Stiles decided it was least of his problem now. He neared the door and tried to hear any footsteps or voices. Nothing. Dead silence. The boy slowly turned the door handle and stuck his head out in the hall. Then, step by step he started examining the house. There were lots of locked rooms that Stiles couldn’t get in. In fact, he didn’t even know who was the owner of this enormous house. Or who brought him here. Or why.. Suddenly he heard the front door rumble. His heart almost jumped out of the chest. The rumble grew into the footsteps that were approaching him. Stiles felt the blood rushing to his ears. He expected some serial killer, anyone but not the person he saw.  
“ Derek?” - he couldn’t stop himself, his shocked voice filled the hall.  
“ Hey, you’re.. You’re up huh? I was out for some groceries shopping. Would you like some waffles?”  
“ What am I doing here? Is this your house? How did I get here?” - Stiles felt his voice raising  
“ Well you hit your head really hard yesterday and I think you shouldn’t even be standing like that, you should sit..”  
“ I remember everything. I remember the wolf, and you.. Your eyes and then teeth and fucking roar..” - He was shaking now, uncontrollably.  
“ You really did hit your head hard, didn’t you?”  
“ No! Stop it. I know what I saw, I am not stupid..”  
“ Stiles, let me just exp..”  
“ Explain?! Explain what? How some supernatural shit is going on in this town? That you are straight out of Stephen King’s book? Explain what Derek? That you are the fucking werewolf?! Fuck you, man. Fuck you and the whole wolf situation. Why did you even bring me here? To fry and eat the shit out of me? You probably bought some salad for a delicious dinner you’re about to cook.” - Stiles was shouting, still shaking.  
“ I am not going to eat you, Stiles. I will tell you..Everything. But you need to promise me you will keep it as a secret. I am really sorry you had to see this..” - Derek couldn’t look into the boy’s eyes. He scared him. He scared someone he wanter to protect the most. But you can’t really protect people from the truth. Even though the truth is too ugly sometimes..  
“ I don’t want to hear anything. Why am I supposed to keep your little dirty secret safe? You fucking lied to me! About everything.”  
“ Please, Stiles..”  
“ You know.. I thought we were friends. I fucking trusted you man. I trusted a wolf.” - Stiles laughed sarcastically and shook his head. - “ I am an idiot. What did I get myself into.”  
“ I am so sorry..”- Derek was standing in front of the Stiles like an guilty child, eyes avoiding the boy’s gaze. Stiles sighed. Why was he feeling sorry for Derek? For the fucking wolf? He leaned to the wall but suddenly felt a sharp pain on his back and hissed.  
“ How is your back?”  
“ What is wrong with my back?” - Stiles didn’t wait for an answer. Instead he took of the shirt which didn’t even belong to him and dropped it to the floor. He touched the hurting place with his long, spider-like fingers and felt the patch.  
“ What the..” - He looked at Derek for an answer but.. Derek turned away. -“ I am not naked Derek.”  
“ I know I’m sorry.. i just felt unc.. Um never mind.” - He turned around to face the boy. He was standing there, with confused eyes, waiting for an answer. He was thin, so thin. But Derek had to admit this didn’t stop him from staring.. But he shook of the thoughts and tried to calm Stiles down.  
“ The wolf. It scratched your back yesterday. So I took care of it.”  
“ You took care.. Huh” - He let out a sarcastic laugh again and put the shirt back on. -“ I don’t need your protection, I don’t need you taking care of me. You need to control your dog-friends from attacking people.”  
“ He wasn’t my friend. Deucalion is the Alpha of the other pack..”  
“ Oh what a pretty name for the pet.”  
“ Stiles I am really, really sorry. Sorry that I lied. You didn’t deserve it..”  
“ What about Scott? He must be so pissed off..”  
“ I texted him from your phone that you felt sick and had to go home. I’ve gone back to pack the telescope and put it in your jeep."  
Stiles looked into the Derek’s big,sad eyes and sighed. Why did Derek care so much? Why didn’t he just let him die there..?  
“ I won’t tell anyone..” - his voice cracked at the end  
Taller man’s face brightened, eyes sparkled.  
“ I promise..”  
“ I.. I don’t know what to say.. Thank you..”  
“ But on one condition. You stay away from me, got it? Away from me, Scott, my school, my dad, my fucking street. I don’t want see or know you. I want to imagine it all was just a horrible dream that i try to wake up from. So just stay the fuck away from me. And if I ever see any of your pets walking around the forest or the town, I swear I will go straight to my dad and tell him everything..”  
Derek was staring at the floor. He was afraid of losing Stiles.. Why? What does this even mean?  
“ Okay.. - he whispered, closing his eyes.  
“ Yes, okay.” - Stiles nodded. He headed toward the front door, but stopped when he approached it and turned around. - “ And thank you. For, you know. Patching me up.”  
“ You are welcome.” - Derek tried to smile, but Stiles turned away and left the house, shutting the front door loudly.


	9. Spooky skeletons

It’s been two weeks since Stiles got back to his usual, everyday life. No wolves, no fighting, no running, no Derek.. Sheriff stopped asking questions about his back, deciding it’s nothing serious. He got his life back and was pretty much happy about it.. Right? The whole routine of his life was back. School - lacrosse - home - Scott’s. And then again, the same thing everyday. The only thing that was a little bit more exiting than the lasagna dinner at McCall’s was forthcoming Halloween. Of course there was going to be the shitty School Halloween night that was happening every year. And of course everybody would have to go. Including Stiles. He tried pretending to be sick last year, didn’t work. So this year there was no chance he could get away from this stupid party. 

“ I am going to be the hunter!”  
“ Like a deer hunter or ghost one?” - Boys were sitting on the lunch break in cafeteria.  
“ The wolf one!”  
Stiles tried really hard not to choke on his water.  
“ What does that even mean?”  
“ My mom used to tell me the legends about wolf-hunters. These huge guys with spears. They used the blood of a dying wolf to paint their faces red. That’s why they were called Rubys. So this year, I’m gonna be a badass Ruby.”  
“ You really care THIS much about a fucking halloween,huh?”  
“ Yes! And I still don’t get why you don’t.”  
“ ‘Cause it’s stupid, Scott.”  
“ Well, is Lydia Martin dressed up as a sexy vampire stupid?”  
“ What?!”  
“ Yeah, I overheard the conversation in history class. That’s her look this year.”  
“ Well okay. Wow. You’re right Halloween is pretty much exiting.” - Scott laughed and kicked his friend’s shoulder.

“ Hey bastards! So what’s the costumes for this year’s Halloween for you two? The gay-couple maybe? It would look so good on you.” - The tall,handsome boy sat in front of Stiles. His loud voice filled the whole cafeteria.  
“ Go fuck yourself Jackson.” - Stiles faced the boy and rise his eyebrows. - “ You want something?”  
“ Well yes,actually.” - Jackson leaned forward and whispering. - " If I see you looking at Lydia tonight, I swear I will chop you head off and sell it to pirates.” - He straightened,smiled with his perfect smile and winked.  
“ Douchebag “ - Stiles hissed when the boy disappeared in hall.  
“ Let me guess. You are coming to the Halloween and you will stare at Lydia.”  
“ Pff, of course I am!”

Stiles decided not to wear any costume. As always. He was wearing the grey hoodie, black jeans and his favorite converses. He’s been waiting for Scott for 20 minutes now. Finally, he saw the familiar silhouette in the dark street.  
“ Finally, princess is ready.”  
“ Sorry man, this bootlaces took forever to tie.” - Scott jumped in the Jeep.  
Stiles was just about to start the car,but..  
“ Scott?”  
“Yes?”  
“ Do you.. Do you see that man standing behind the tree?”  
“ Where? Oh yes. Stiles, don’t you dare to jump out and yell at him as you did with that Hale guy. Relax. Let’s just go.”  
Stiles sighed. Scott was right. He was getting paranoid. He started the car the car and drove to the school.

“ Heey hey the gay-couple is here! Look what we’ve got. Stilinski whose costume is that? Oh right, what could be more scary than just being you,right? And McCall wow, I’m impressed, Who are you? Pocahontas?” - Of course they had to meet Jackson at the entrance on school. He had a scull painted on his face,wearing the leather jacket, skinny jeans and huge boots.  
“ And who the hell are you, Jackson? Did you watch too much of American Horror Story?” - Stiles grinned  
“ He’s the vampire you idiot. Like me.” - Lydia appeared out of nowhere, causing Stiles to choke on his saliva.  
“ Oh.. Hey.. Hi Lydia.. Hello”  
Lydia rolled her eyes and dragged her boyfriend inside, but suddenly Jackson let Lydia’s hand go and pinned Stiles to the wall.  
“ I told you not to fucking talk to her.”  
“ You told me not to stare.” - Nice, what a good time to be a sarcastic bitch Stiles.  
“ Oh you’re in a trouble Stilinski..” - Stiles prepared to meet the boy’s fist with his face, shutting his eyes.  
“ Hey!! Stilinski! Whittemore! “ - Coach. Nice. Fucking perfect.  
“ i was just looking for some people to help me with food and I see you four definitely have nothing else to do. So follow me” - coach neared them  
“ Four of us??" - Lydia’s eyes went wide  
“ Yes Miss Martin. You, your Enrique Iglessias, Stilinski and Mr. McCall. Follow me. Now.” 

 

Jackson was growling at Stiles all the way till they neared the Chemistry class.  
“ Wait here. Nobody moves, understand? I will bring food and you will sort them on the plates.” - Coach turned around and left 4 shocked students alone in the classroom.  
“ Perfect! My spectacular walk-in to the hall is ruined, thanks coach.” Lydia mumbled under her nose  
“ Your entrance us always spectacular, Lydia.” - Stiles tried not to sound stupid, but saw Jackson’s furious face and swallowed hard.  
Suddenly , the lights went out with a loud crash, causing Lydia to scream.  
“ What the hell?”  
“ Oh, nice! What could have been better than being stuck here with you idiots and having no electricity!” - Jackson angrily pushed the desk with his leg.  
Out of the blue, they heard the heavy footsteps approaching the classroom door. Followed with a growling sound, like someone huge was breathing.  
“ What the..” - Scott whispered.  
Stiles closed his eyes. No. This can’t be happening. This can’t be real..


	10. Straight to hell

Jackson was hugging Lydia,whispering soothing words to her.  
“ it’s going to be fine baby. Hey, look at me. I am here and I will protect you, okay?” - The girl was hugging her boyfriend back, shaking slightly.  
Stiles was standing near the door,eyes closed. He heard the roar. And another one. And another one. There was a whole pack, looking for something. Suddenly, it all went quiet. The only sound levitating in the hall were footsteps. Approaching. Approaching. The door knot turned right.  
No..  
Stiles stopped breathing..  
But then..  
Derek?  
The tall man quietly walked in and shut the door behind him.  
“ Listen to me,kids. You have to stay here. I will lock you from the outside but that won’t stop them from tearing in down. You have to be quiet. Very quiet. Understand?!” - he was whispering. Scott nodded.  
“Yes, okay.”  
Derek’s dark eyes found scared, watery brown ones. Stiles was standing in front of him, no sound escaping his mouth. His whole boy was shaking.  
“ It will be alright. I will protect you, I promise..” - Derek said to the group of terrified teenagers, but his eye never left Stiles’. And the boy felt this promise was directed to him,personally. He swallowed hard and turned away, to hide his tears of fear. He heard Derek leaving the room.  
“ Who the hell was that?” - Jackson asked  
“ Derek.. Derek Hale..And keep it down,Jackson” - Scot whispered.  
“ So what now?” - The other boy started whispering too. - “ We wait? For what?!”  
“ You were told to shut up and fucking wait Whittermore. So If you want to save your stupid useless life, you better keep quiet.” - Stiles snapped, he couldn’t control his emotions. It was too much.  
“ Oh who spoke! Look at yourself Stilinski. You became speechless the minute that guy walked in. Why do we even have to trust him?! Because you tell us to? Or you think he will protect you? YOU?! It’s funny! What are you gonna do when your stupid, bitch of a boyfriend turns on you?!” - Jackson was furiously waving his hands, his voice getting louder and louder.  
That was it. Enough.  
Stiles’ eyes filled with anger and hatred. He slowly approached frenzied Jackson and smashed his stupidly perfect face with full force, putting all his emotions and fury in this punch. The boy fell to the floor, his nose immediately began to bleed.  
“ Oh god!” - Lydia fell to her knees cupping Jackson’s face.  
“ Stiles what the fuck?!” - Stiles felt his best friend’s hands on his shoulders, dragging him away to the corner. His hands were shaking uncontrollably now. Scott seated him on the floor and turned around to face confused Jackson, who was still on the floor whipping the blood.  
“ You stop it. Now. We will get killed. All of us. Including you, idiot.”  
Then he looked straight to Stiles’ eyes and whispered:  
“ And you.. You have to explain. A lot. But now, just breath. And fucking stay here."  
Stiles was breathing heavily, mind exploding. What the hell happened? Why did he hit Jackson?  
The room fell quiet for what felt like 20 whole minutes.  
But suddenly, the door was smashed down with he horrible thunder,dust filling the room. Stiles started coughing, his vision getting blurry. He couldn’t see anything, but he perfectly heard the growl coming from somewhere near. Finally, his vision got back to normal and he saw it.. Him. The huge silhouette. Yellow glowing eyes and canines were approaching him. Scott was sitting on the other side of the room. shocked, not being able to make any moves. Lydia was screaming.  
“ No, no no please..” - Stiles whispered. The boy tried to get up but his legs didn’t listen to him. He covered his face with arms and shut his eyes closed.  
“ Please leave me alone..”  
The werewolf was approaching, growling, clutches clenched. That was it. The end. The death.  
“ Dad’s gonna be so pissed..”  
But all of the sudden, the horrible creature was thrown to the side, hitting the wall with his back. Stiles opened his eyes. Derek. Red eyes, face hair,teeth, But Derek. It was Derek.  
“ Run, now!”  
Stiles got up but couldn’t move. No he didn’t want to leave Derek with this guy. Yes, he hated Derek, of course he did. But still.. Ugh, did it really matter?  
“ No.”  
“WHAT?!  
“I WONT FUCKING LEAVE YOU WITH HIM!”  
Derek neared Stiles, squeezing and clutching smaller boy's arms.  
“ I can take care of myself! Look at me! You have to run!”  
The other werewolf growled, looked like he got his consciousness back and was trying to get up now.  
Stiles was frightened. He didn’t know what to do. What if Derek couldn’t make it? What if he died, trying to protect Stiles?  
“ Hey..” - Derek’s face approached his own. His voice was so calming. - “ I will be fine, Stiles. Take your friends and run to the backyard. I will find you. Hey! I promise..” - He whispered the last sentence.  
Stiles nodded and felt the grip loosening. He run toward Scott and helped him to stand up.  
“ We need to run!”  
Jackson and Lydia were already running, leaving the room. Scott followed them.  
Stiles stopped at the doorway and looked back at Derek. He was standing there,hard breathing, waiting the werewolf to attack. But suddenly he looked at the boy and Stiles could swear this tough man smiled at him. And Stiles felt calm. Stiles felt saved. So he ran.


	11. Flesh without Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little triggering guys.. So stay safe :)

It’s been an hour since they left the school building.They were alone at the backyard. Jackson and Lydia were sitting on the bench, Scott was pacing while Stiles was just sitting there on the ground, staring at one spot somewhere on the school wall with empty eyes.   
“Why is he taking so long?” - Lydia spoke up, voice trembling. She was obviously frightened. The worse thing that has ever happened to her was when Danielle appeared in the school with the same top as the one she was wearing. And now this..  
“ I don’t know, but there is no way we’re getting out of this yard by ourselves. I’m sure the building is full with this creatures.” - Scott stopped and sat down near Stiles.  
“ You okay buddy?”- He asked quietly, not to be heard by the couple sitting behind them.  
Stiles blinked several times, trying to find the same spot he was staring at minutes ago. Where did it go? What was he looking at? How could he lose it?  
“ Stiles?” - he started hyperventilating. eyes unable to focus on one thing. He tried really hard to concentrate on his friend’s voice that was telling him things. Things. He couldn’t hear them.  
“..Tiles? Hey man, look at me.” - Stiles hid his face with palms and tried to control his breathing. 1..2..3..2.. Shit. 1..2.. Oh. 1..2..3..1..2..3.. Good.  
He looked up at Scott’s confused, scared eyes and tried to smile.  
“ I’m fine. It’s okay.” - He said with his cracked voice.   
Scott nodded and sat back.  
30 more minutes. It was getting too cold. Where was Derek? Was he hurt? This thought sent shivers down Stiles’ spine.   
“ I’m done. It doesn’t matter if i get killed by those monsters or freeze my ass out here, i will die both ways.” - Jackson stood up and was just about to leave when the doors opened. There he was. A bloody mess. Heavy breathing. Slightly rocking from side to side.  
“ Finally!” - Jackson exclaimed   
Stiles jumped to his feet and ran to Derek.  
“ Wha.. What happened? Where is it? Did it hurt you?” - he couldn’t control his voice or mind.   
“ I’m fine. I am healing really fast. I.. I killed him.” - Derek’s voice was unreasonably calm. He leaned on the wall and close his eyes.  
“ Can we go now?” - Lydia asked.  
“ Yes. Follow me. I will get you out of here. But there is no chance I can lead all four of you at the same time. It is too noisy. And the human-smell will be to obvious for them. You two.. “ - he pointed to the couple near him. “ - You follow me first. Stiles, Scott. Stay here, and be quiet, got me?”- Scott nodded and the figures disappeared in the school hall.  
“ What now?”  
“ We wait.”  
“ Is there anything you want to tell me, Stiles?”  
“ No. There is nothing. Let’s just wait..”

15 minutes later, the familiar silhouette appeared in the doorway.  
“They are safe. I saw them leaving in the car.”  
“ Not that I care about Jackson a lot, but yeah, I’m glad Lydia is safe.” - Stiles mumbled.  
“ Come on. Let’s get you to of here.”  
They walked into the building.  
“ Are you one of them..?” - Scott suddenly asked.  
Derek turned around and faced him.  
“ No. I am… Not one of them. Not anymore.”  
Scott wanted to say something, but all os sudden Derek stopped and put his hand up to shut the boy up.  
“ They are near. Fuck, we have to hurry” - They were just about to start running but something big and heavy hit Stiles from the behind and caused him to fall. He felt share pain in his back, where he still had some mess from the last “were wolf meeting”. He couldn’t move.  
Derek tried to help him but was shoved to the side by the bigger werewolf. Scott helped Stiles up and they flew to the nearest classroom, locking the door.  
“ No no Scott they will kill him. Open the door man, fucking open the door!!” - Stiles was banging on the wooden door with his bloody knuckles.  
“ Calm down Stiles, he’ll be fine, he’s a fucking werewolf man..” - Scott tried to drag his best friend out from the door but failed,causing Stiles to start banging and screaming louder. Loud noises were coming from the hall. Growl, roar, scream,cry.  
“ He’s weak. There were at least dozens of other werewolves Scott! LET ME OUT! DEREK! PLEASE DEREK RUN! please..” - Everything fell silent. Stiles slid down the door, shutting his eyes. He felt tears on his cheeks.   
“ Pl-lease.. Please op-pen the door.. L-let me out..” - He was whispering now, choking on his own tears. Sobbing like a lost child. Scott was unable to move. He hadn’t seen his friend like this for a long time. Dead silence was coming out from the hall.   
Scott put the keys into the doorknob and turned them right. Stiles stopped breathing when the door opened. But what he saw made his lungs burn, his brain hurt and stomach twist.  
Blood.   
So much blood.  
Everywhere.  
Puddles of blood.  
And corpses.  
Humanlike..  
Wolf corpses  
Stiles fell to his knees, shaking hands covering his face.   
“ No no no no no no no no..” - He started uncontrollably shaking his head. -“ What have we done Scott. No fuck no..”  
Scoot kneeled near him and tried to help him up.  
“ Stiles we have to go. They will find us. Please Stiles..”   
His friend finally managed to get up, face still covered with hands. Scott removed one of his hands from the boy’s face and squeezed it.  
“ i got you. Let’s go.” - They slowly,quietly walked towards the entrance door.  
That was it.  
Derek was gone.  
He couldn’t even buy him a coffee, or lend him some of his favorite CDs.  
He was gone.  
And the darkness in his mind was back.  
He needed his razor. His pain.   
Fuck..


	12. March to the Sea

“STILES!!!”- Sheriff ran up to his small boy, with wide-open arms. He’s been waiting for his son for 2 hours. Not knowing whether he’s dead or alive. And finally, the familiar silhouette walked out of the school building, stumbling over every step he took, moving like a ghost. Scott was still holding his hand, letting him go only when Sheriff hugged his son.  
“ Oh Stiles, I was so worried. God, I thought you were dead..” - Sheriff stroke his fragile boy’s hair and hugged him so hard he could barely breath. Stiles wrapped hands around his father’s neck and started sobbing. Uncontrollably.  
“ It’s okay. Everything is okay Stiles, you’re safe..” - The boy collapsed, falling on his knees and shaking hands pulling his own hair.  
“ What have I done,dad. No no what have i done, I killed him I let him die, oh God..”  
“ Stiles, what are you talking about?” - Stiles looked up to his father, eyes wide and darting from one place to another, unable to focus.  
“ You are scaring me..” - His father kneeled near him, pulling crying Stiles closer to him. His body was trembling so much..  
“ Derek Hale..”- Scott spoke up suddenly. He was standing behind them, with a guilty look. “- He saved us. He were about to leave the building together when someo..something attacked us and we.. We didn’t have a choice. We had to lock in one of the classrooms. Leaving Derek with..”- he was interrupted with a scream that Stiles let out.  
“NO! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! WE HAD A CHOICE, WE HAD TO SAVE HIM, HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT US AND NOW HE’S FUCKING DEAD! DEAD! BECAUSE OF ME!!!” - Stiles was bawling, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
Sheriff signed to some paramedics to help them, holding shaking Stiles with one hand.  
“ It’s gonna be fine, son. Listen to me,Stiles. These people will help you. They will give you some medicine to help you calm down, okay?” - Stiles was still zoned out, quivering. His father sighed and stoop up when doctors surrounded Stiles, preparing the needle to inject soothing medicine.  
“ What happened?” - Het turned around to face Scott.  
“ I don’t know. We were in the class waiting for coach when the electricity went off. And then the door was mashed down, and this… This huge guy, he looked like a wolf. Shit, I think he was a damn wolf! He tried to attack Stiles but Derek saved us. He helped us out..”  
“ The streets are blocked, people are terrorized. We could get everyone out, well except Hale.. Some people are missing from the town, I guess they somehow managed to become these.. creatures? I’ve never seen anything like this, ever..” - He sighed. “- You gotta be so scared right now. I talked to Melissa, she’s in the hospital. You need to call her, okay?”  
Scott nodded, and moved away trying to see how Stiles was doing.  
“ He will be okay. it’s just too much. Especially for him. His mind sometimes.. plays tricks with him.”  
“ Again?”  
“ Yeah..”  
“ Wow.. I.. I didn’t know..” - Scott’s eyes fell to the ground. - “ What now? You evacuate city?”  
“ No. In fact, none of the predators were found. They disappeared. Right now we have to take everybody to some safe place and give them medical help.And then.. I don’t know..”  
___

Stiles was sitting on the hospital bed. Staring at the wall. Mind blank and empty. Eyes bloodshot and red. Knuckled bloody. Hair sticking out. How did he let this happen? How could he let Derek die? For him? He doesn’t deserve to be saved like this. He doesn’t deserve Derek’s life to be sacrificed for him.  
“ Stiles did you hear what I said?” - Melissa’s voice broke into his mind, causing his eyes to lose the spot we was staring at. Again.  
He looked up at her, with confused look.  
“ I said you have to get some sleep, honey. You will,right?” - she smiled at him.  
The boy looked away from her. How long has he been here? Is Scott alright? Did Lydia get safe home? Oh his head hurt so much.  
Melissa sighed, slightly shaking her head and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Sheriff was pacing in the hallway, nervously biting his thumb.  
“ How is he?” - He approached her  
“ He’ll be fine, John, Just take him home and get rest, both of you.” - Melissa patted him on the shoulder and gave Sheriff her best comforting smile. Sheriff nodded and went to Stiles’ room. He knocked and opened the door, not waiting for an answer. His boy was sitting on the bed, looking out of the window. He didn’t even notice him walking in. Sheriff cleared his throat.  
“ Son..”  
Stiles gave out “hmm” sound.  
“ Come on. Let’s go home.”  
___  
3 days. 3 long nights. Stiles still hasn’t said a word to his father. To anyone. He wasn’t leaving his room. Or opening curtains. Darkness. It was back. And it was heavier this time


	13. Don't let me be gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a tiny filler. bigger things are coming :)

“Stiles, Lydia invited you to her birthday party, you have to come."  
Silence.  
“You’ve dreamt about this your whole life, man.”  
Silence.  
“You will have to leave your bed someday, you know that,right?”  
Silence.  
“I’ll come back later.”  
____

“Son, I think you have a guest.”  
Silence.  
“i’ll leave you two..”  
Door shut.  
“Stiles.. Hey, Stiles. It’s me.”  
Lydia.  
Fuck.  
Silence.  
“We haven’t really talked since.. Well you know. In fact we never talked that much, but.. Ugh. I brought you some homework. Here, I’ll put it on the bed.”  
Silence.  
“Me and Jackson. We broke up. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.”  
Leave.  
“I hope you’ll come back to school soon. Everybody misses you.”  
Do you, Lydia?  
Do you miss me?  
“I will go. See you around, Stiles.”  
___

“It’ been almost a month,son. I don’t want you to get admitted to the Mental Health Hospital. Again.”  
Silence.  
___

“Happy birthday, Stiles.”  
Oh.


	14. Mad world

Sheriff knocked on the door of his son’s room.   
“ Yes..?”  
“ May I.. Um may I come in?”  
He didn’t get an answer just heard the the locks click, so he slowly opened the door.  
“You ready?”  
Stiles was standing near his desk, packing some stuff to his backpack. This was the day Stiles would go back to school. After month of not leaving the room and sending his homework to teachers by the internet. This has happened before, so the school made an exception for the boy. They let him take the time he needed. And today he was going back.  
Sheriff scratched his neck, awkward silence was hanging in the air.  
“ I just wanted to, you know.. Check on you. Everything’s fine?”  
Stiles turned around and faced his father.  
“Yes,dad. I am fine. No need to worry. I’ll come down in a minute.”  
The man smiled and headed out from the room.   
Stiles continued packing. He grabbed the book, but it fell. The boy stared at his hands. They were shaking, really hard. He frowned, took a deep breath and picked up the book, shoving it to the backpack. He couldn’t let the emotions and bad thought win over again. His father trusted him, and Stiles shouldn’t let him down. He threw the bag over his shoulder and left the room. 

“So.. Have you talked to Scott?”  
Sheriff was driving his son to the school. It was the first time in years Stiles let him drive the jeep. Stiles loved driving.  
“No. But I assume that you did.”  
“Yes. He said he would wait for you near the entrance.”  
Stiles nodded and looked out of the window.  
“Hey I.. I didn’t want to bring this up but.. I think you should know. We still haven’t found the body.”  
A sharp, twisting pain appeared in the boy’s stomach. What was it? Relief? Or fear?  
He didn’t say anything. Stiles tried to smile at his dad.   
Sheriff parked the jeep.  
“Nervous?”  
“No.”  
“It will be fine. You know that right?”  
“ Yes dad. I know. It is not the first time i come back to school after my freakout. I’ll be fine. See you.” - Stiles answered with an annoyed voice,then jumped out of the jeep and closed the door with a loud bang. He saw Scott waiting for him.   
“Heey man” - Scott reached out to hug his friend.  
“Hi Scott.” - Stiles smiled and before he could anything he go captured in Scott’s strong arms.  
“Missed you buddy”  
“Yeah, me too. Come on, we’ll be late.”  
They entered the hall. Stiles felt eyes of hundreds of people staring at him. Confused, scared, full of hatred and disgust.  
Boys passed the lockers and were just about to open the classroom door when somebody tapped on Stiles’ back. He quickly turned around and saw Jackson. He had that stupid smirk on his face. But something was different.  
“He-ya Stilinski.”  
“Um, hi Jackson..”  
They awkwardly stared at each other, Stiles didn’t know what to say or do. What did this guy want?  
“ You wanted an…”  
“I’m just glad you’re back. And fine. I mean, it would suck if you hang yourself or something.”  
Stiles felt his eyes widening. WHAT?  
“I.. Um, thank you?” - the best answer he could come up with.  
Jackson nodded and walked into the class. Scott and Stiles looked at each other, both confused.  
“Okay wow. That was weird dude” - Scott said  
“ Yeah..”  
“Hey, you okay?”  
“Ugh I am fine, fuck why can’t you all leave me alone? It’s not like I have a cancer or something. Just get into the classroom.” - He pushed his friend through the door.  
__

It was already getting dark. Stiles was sitting on the roof of his Jeep, parked on the backyard of the same shitty burger-bar he and Derek visited some time ago. Cans of Red bull were lying near him. The boy was flipping through the huge book he borrowed from the local library. “Legends and Tales of Beacon Hills.” He was looking for some information about werewolves. Police still hasn’t found anything informative about them, in fact they don’t even know the creatures attacking the school that night were werewolves. Where do they live? How do they shift? Stiles didn’t want to admit, but somewhere inside of his mind he knew, he was just trying to find some clue about Derek’s death. Was he really dead? He just disappeared.. And now Stiles was left with nothing in his hands. Alone, desperately trying to find Derek, his weird “stranger”. Were they friends? No. But somehow Derek managed to save Stiles more times than he deserved. This time it was boy’s turn to save him.   
“First character of the celestial alphabet- full moon -is something greatly significant for shape-shifters. Under the veil of the silver light, they all gather and grieve death of their killed brothers and sisters.And after midnight. they take a revenge for their blood. And the full moon lights the way for the vengeful werewolves.”  
Stiles blinked and read the same part again and again. Full moon was in 2 days. This means that Derek’s pack would come out from the forest and try to avenge the death of their brother. And if, IF Derek is alive, he won’t let this happen. Stiles smiled, still looking at the paper. Here it was. The hope, something he could hold on for the next 3 days. you know what? He will go to that forest, under the full moon. He will meet Derek’s pack. Or Derek himself. Stiles jumped from the Jeep and picked up empty cans. He sat in the car and started the engine, smile still not fading away from his exhausted face.


	15. Time to say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's small. But I'm working on the bigger chapter :)

“Stiles,no.”  
“Yes. Yes. Yes. I will do it. I..I have to okay?”  
“No you fucking don’t man.. I won’t let you.”  
Stiles was sitting on Scott’s bed, with a backpack on and hood over his head. It took him a long time knocking on the window to finally wake his friend. This was their secret way of visiting each other.  
“Scott, listen to me. I have to see Derek. I have to know he didn’t die.”  
“But he did, Stiles!! He did!! Dozens of werewolves killed him that night, and you know it, you were there!!!”  
“The only thing I know right now is that I have to go. This is very important. For me.”  
“What are you trying to prove?!”  
“If Derek died saving me, I have to prove myself I was worth it. I will risk my life today just to see and know he is alive. Or..or not. But in that case I will meet his pack.. And that..”  
“And that will be the death for you ‘cause they’ll fucking rip you apart.”  
“If Derek sacrificed himself for me, they won’t kill me. They will protect me. For Derek.”  
“Stiles I..”  
“Please Scott. Just do this thing for me.. If I’m not back by the morning, tell dad to look for me in the forest. I need you to promise me.”  
“I can’t let you go!” - Scott was on the verge of tears  
“You can..”- Stiles got up and moved closer to his best friend,grabbing his wrist and looking him straight into the eyes. “- You can and you will. You will trust me, the way I trust you all the time. I need you to. I will lose my mind if I don’t go there tonight..”  
“But if you go, I might lose YOU, Stiles..” - Scott closed his eyes but that couldn’t stop tears from falling.  
"Listen buddy.. Oh come here.” - Stiles embraced his frightened best friend, clapping him on the top of his back. “- I’ll be fine. I fucking swear to you,man. Just.. Trust me,Scott..” - He broke the hug and smiled to the taller boy. -” Do you trust me?”  
“I..I do. But I don’t trust them. I almost lost you when I left you alone with Derek. And I don’t trust these fucking werewolves.”  
“Neither do I. But I trust Derek..”  
Scott wiped nose with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and sighed, slightly shaking his head.  
“It’s unbelievable we’re having this conversation. Why did you even come here in the first place? Why did you think I would let you go?!”  
“I thought you would trust me.. And help me with my dad..”- Stiles’ gaze fell on the floor, brows frowning.  
Scott didn’t answer. They just stood there, in silence, for good 15 minutes. But then,suddenly he whispered.  
“I trust you. I don’t trust these fuckers. I’m afraid to lose you. But I trust you. I promise I’ll do what you asked.” - Stiles barely heard what Scott mumbled. His eyes lightened up, face forming a huge smile.  
“I.. Fuck I love you man. Thanks. Thanks..I will be fine, I promise. Thanks for trusting me and helping I..”  
“There is no way I can stop you,right? You will go there, no matter what I say, and I won’t chain you up. My words won’t change a damn thing. You’re free to do whatever the hell you want. But you’re selfish, so fucking selfish for coming up here and asking me to help you in this. But I will.”- Scott’s voice was cold and sending shivers down Stiles’ spine.-”Now go before I change my mind. But even if I do, it changes nothing. It won’t stop you. I feel pathetic and helpless. So fuck you Stiles Stilinski for being a selfish bastard.” - Scott turned away from his friend and looked down on the floor.  
“Scott I..”  
“Go.”


	16. Butcher with a smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm and scars. Stay safe, frens! :)  
> hope you like this chapter.  
> let me know if you do <3

“My name is Stiles Stilinski. I am the worst friend ever, I am a terrible son and a shitty person. But today I am doing something different, something I’ve never done before. And I have this feeling, the one I’ve never experienced until now. The feeling that I am doing a right thing. Today I will overstep my fear, my stupid anxiety and I will try to help someone I.. like? No! No no stfu ew, Stiles what the hell?? I meant someone who has saved me many times before and deserves to be saved for once.”  
Stiles was mumbling to himself (as he always did, it helped him to calm down.) while walking down the dark, empty street. The town was sleeping. It felt like the air was sleeping too. Or maybe it was Stiles’ mind playing tricks. He approached the forest entrance. The boy took a deep breath and stepped in. He went deeper and deeper into the woods. There were less and less street lamps as he walked further. Finally, he left the last one behind him and the forest filled with darkness. Stiles rubbed his neck nervously. He was going to the place he met the werewolves for the first time. The boy stumbled on something, nearly falling.  
“Oh shit..” - he hissed. But then looked up and saw the huge rock. The one that werewolves were appeared on that night. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling proudly. Stiles looked around, examining the place. When he made sure he was alone, Stiles threw his backpack near the rock and sat down, leaning on the rock with his back.  
“Come on now.. Where are you?” - he whispered. It was already midnight, but there was no sight of wolves, or people.. or Derek. He sighed and closed his eyes. The boy had a long, dark night ahead. 

Some strange sound woke him up. He must have fallen asleep while waiting. Stiles quickly shook the dizziness and sleep away and looked around. Nothing. He closed his eyes again. relaxing. But something shuffled in the bushes again. Stiles jumped up, grabbing his backpack and bat (yes, he grabbed Melissa’s bat while leaving Scott’s house.)  
“Whatever the hell you are you better come out now. I’m not scared, I’ve already seen enough.” - The voice that left his throat surprised even Stiles himself. He sounded so confident, brave. Shuffling again. Stiles tightened his grip on the bat.  
“COME OUT MOTHERFUCKER!” - His hands started shaking.  
Suddenly he heard the voice behind him,far away from that bush.  
“Put that down.. Is that.. Is that a bat??”  
Stiles turned around in the speed of light, nearly losing his balance. A girl. His age. A pretty one,in fact.  
“WHA..What are you doing here?!” - Stiles’ voice got so high-pitched, he wanted to slap himself.  
“Stiles,right? The one Derek keeps talking about all the time.”  
“Wait who are you? Do you know Derek? He’s alive?”  
“Follow me.”  
The girl turned around and walked away, not even bothering to look back and check if Stiles was following her. But, of course he was. Who was she? Derek’s friend? She knew him. And he is definetly alive. Stiles was so so happy. But sad at the same time. Derek made him think he was dead. The boy literally wanted to kill himself, and the man didn’t even bother to let him know he’s alive. They kept walking, the girl never looking back. Finally, they approached the huge house. The one Derek brought Stiles to that night.  
“Here.” - The girl looked at Stiles and waved towards the house.  
“What?”  
“Derek. He lives here. I know he hates guests but.. I think you deserve an explanation from him.”  
Stiles blinked, looking surprised at the girl.  
“Thanks I..I don’t even know you.”  
“Erica. I’m in his pack. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have to go.” - Stiles was about to say something, but Erica already disappeared in the woods. He looked back at the house. It was enormous. The huge, wooden door was locked. Of course it was. The boy approached it, walking up the stairs and took a deep breath before knocking.  
3 knocks.  
That’s it.  
That’s all he could manage.  
Stiles heard the footsteps and shut his eyes, scared of who he might see. Scared of who he might not see.  
Footsteps.  
Door knob turning with a quiet sound.  
Door opening with a creak.  
Familiar surprised voice.  
“Stiles..?”  
____

 

Stiles opened his eyes. Slowly disconnecting eyelashes. He looked up.  
There he was.  
Derek.  
The man he thought was dead. The man that caused Stiles to fall back into the darkness. The man that made him cut,again. The man that saved him physically, but destroyed mentally. And there he was. Alvie,standing in his sweatpants and hoodie, like nothing happened. Like Stiles didn’t miss sleep of the last month because of him.  
He realized he was staring. But Derek was staring back. Stiles blinked several times and shook his head.  
“Sorry I.. It was a mistake. I’ll.. I’ll go.” - He distanced himself from the door, of course stumbling but keeping his balance and turned around. Tears filled his eyes, vision getting blurred.  
Selfish.  
Derek was so selfish.  
“No, don’t leave.” - He heared Derek’s whisper. Stiles looked at him, but Derek’s gaze was connected with the dirty floor.  
“What?”  
“Don’t..Leave.”  
“Are you fucking serious?!” - Stiles approached Derek, eyes furiously swirling a hole in the man’s chest.  
“How dare you? I thought you died. I thought you died because of me! I..I wanted to fucking kill myself, Derek! I didn’t know what to do! I thought I lost.. I thought you were killed. Fuck..” - Stiles couldn’t stop the streams of tears running down his face. -” The bad habits, you caused them to return!” - The boy hold his hand up, sleeves of his hoodie rolled up, exposing scars,cuts. Red ones, brown ones, pink ones. -” Look at this! FUCKING LOOK AT THIS! How could you do this to me? I..I thought you were dead..”- his voice cracked at the end. Stiles covered his face with palms, sleeves still rolled up. He couldn’t look at Derek. Surprised, shocked Derek, who was examining his wrists with a sad face.  
“Fuck you man… Fuck you..” - the fragile boy whispered, sobbing.  
But then..  
He didn’t expect this.  
He didn’t expect anything like this.  
Huge arms were located around him, causing his nose to bury in man’s warm chest. Stiles smelled mint and coffee. It was Derek’s smell. He felt it again. God knew he missed it. Derek rested his lips in Stiles’ hair, kissing (what??) his head.  
“Stiles..Fuck I am so sorry.. I wanted to keep you safe. I thought you would be better without me. I was so stupid. Oh, I gave you so much pain. And these.. These cuts I..” - Derek was mumbling into Stiles’ hair.  
“Please forgive me. I will never hurt you again. You will never hurt yourself again. I won’t let you. I won’t leave you, I promise..”  
Stiles pushed the man away, still sobbing uncontrollably, tears falling and falling from his huge,sad eyes.  
“You made me think you died.. You thought that would make my life better?!”  
Derek looked at him, finally meeting his eyes. He saw the pain. So much pain. Distress.  
“Fuck it.”  
Suddenly Derek approached Stiles with a speed of light, hands cupping his face and lips roughly pressing on boy’s red, pretty ones. The boy freezed, eyes going wide. What? What?? He was standing still. Overthinking, analyzing. No he's straight. He can't,he..  
Oh yes.  
Fucking fuck it.  
The boy deepened kiss, eyes shutting. Derek slightly parted his lips, hands moving to Stiles’ neck. They kissed. Passionately. Emotions drowning them.  
“I..wow..” - was the only thing Stiles managed to say after the broke apart, both breathing heavily.  
“Wow..” - Derek whispered, grabbing Stiles' shoulder (not wrist..) dragging him inside, shutting the door behind.


	17. Life in the vivid dream

Stiles hit his back hard as Derek pinned him to the wall, hungrily kissing the boy’s neck. Stiles kept his eyes shut, but he couldn’t stop the quiet moan escaping from his mouth. What was happening? How? When did this happen?! Derek’s hands were wandering on his body, squeezing, stroking and grabbing him. Something twitched in smaller boy’s pants (hm, what could it be?)

“Hey..Hey hey wait..” - Stiles whispered. He finally managed to regain his consciousness, which was far away in the space and opened his eyes. All of the sudden Derek stopped. Breathing heavily, he moved away and leaned on the wall, next to Stiles.

“I.. I am sorry. I don’t know what.. I couldn’t control myself, I’m so..”

“Shut up, you idiot. I.. I liked it, to be honest.” - Derek’s eyes locked on Stiles. He looked surprised, smile appearing on his lips.

“You did?”

“Yes, yes of course I did, Derek..” - Stiles grabbed the man’s arm and pulled him in a warm hug. -“ God, I was so scared I would never see you again.”- he whispered.

“How could I leave you, huh? You'd get killed in a minute” 

“But you did.” - Stiles said quietly. Derek broke a hug and looked at him ,concerned. -“ Leave me. You did leave me. If i didn’t come here, you would never let me know you’re alive.”

“But I would always protect you.”

“Why? I mean.. I don’t get it. Why would a powerful, beautiful werewolf want to protect some high school loser?”

Derek slightly twitched at the word “beautiful.” He didn’t deserve it. He was anything but beautiful.

“You still have that question after what happened minutes ago?” - Derek whispered and leaned forward, so that his nose was touching Stiles’. -“I think.. Well I need you.”

The boy’s eyes went wide. He wanted to answer,say something but his lips got locked by a kiss (tasty one, he had to admit) so he shut up. 

“You’re kissing a man! No, you’re kissing a werewolf! Not Lydia! A werewolf! How did you get yourself into this?! Stop it! You’re fucking disgusting!” 

Stiles managed to ignore his thoughts. They were always controlling him, but not now, not today. So het let Derek take control of him instead, simply drowning in the kiss. It was softer than the first one. Lips parting and moving like these lips were made for each other. Tongues touching and interlacing onto each other. Derek lowered the kiss. He kissed boy’s chin, neck, shoulders.. Shit shit shit.   
Stiles’ head was spinning.

“I think I need you too."


	18. Look what you've done

The only thing that Stiles knew was how his hands locked on Derek’s neck and his tongue slipped deeper in the man’s mouth. But now, his lungs are filled with dust, his vision is blurry and head’s pounding. He was lying on the floor, window shattered near him and his temple bleeding. He tried to blink the blur away, and sat up, fingers touching his face and whipping the blood.

“What the fu..” - He whispered and looked around. The room has turned grey from all the dust and dirt. The door was knocked down and window glass missing. He spotted the sparkly pieces on the floor. Someone fucking jumped through the window. The boy slightly shook his head, still trying to recover his vision. What the hell happened? Suddenly, he felt a twist in his stomach, his eyes growing wide.

“Derek.. Derek?! “ - Stiles finally managed to get up, knees shaking. He looked around. Where did Derek go? Was he hurt? Did they take him? 

A crash.

A loud crash and screams came down from the upstairs. Stiles ran up the stairs, stumbling,nearly falling.

"DEREK!”

He heard a loud noise again,coming from one of the bedrooms. The boy burst into the room. Blood. Fuck he already hated the sight of the blood, it was literally everywhere in his life now. Furniture battered, lamp shattered, cushions torn apart. And voices, so many voices. Figures, fighting, screaming. Nobody seemed to notice him. Stiles felt to his knees,trying to catch the breath. Was Derek here? Were they killing Derek? AGAIN?

“..iles! Stiles!” - He felt the strong grip on his arm and the next moment his was in the hall again, pinned to the wall, warm palms cupping his face.

“Hey, hey look at me! Stiles..” - His brown eyes found their way to lock onto Derek’s huge, worried eyes. Man’s face was bruised and scratched, upper lip torn and bleeding. Stiles breathed out, trying so hard not to break eye-contact with Derek. “Here you are.. Now listen to me. They’re here. You have to go, we got this. My pack is here. Cora, Erica, Boyd, Peter. We've got this, but you have to go. Run, do you understand me?” - Stiles was not listening. The moment he heard the man saying “go” he just blocked his hearing. There was no way Stiles would leave Derek again. No fucking way. He started shaking his head.

“No no no no, I am not leaving I am not going, no way man.”

“Stiles, listen to me!” - Derek tightened his grip on the boy’s arm,causing him to hiss from the pain. -“ We've got this. They are weak. And they came for you, Stiles.” 

Crashing sounds were still coming out from the bedroom, and Stiles could swear he heard bones cracking. His eyes got back to where they belong, locking again on Derek’s face. Stiles felt tears leaving his eyelashes. 

“I can’t Derek.” - His voice was shaking. He was shaking. -“ I won’t leave you. Never again. I can’t lose you, not fucking again!”

Derek was about to say something, but a loud roar from down the hall interrupted him. 

“Oh fuck..”

“What? Who was that?!”

“Deucalion. Stiles, please, you have to go. I can not protect you from them, not from the whole pack.” - Derek was scared. Derek fucking Hale, was scared. For Stiles. 

“Please.. I can help. I still have Melissa’s bat remember?” - What a nice time to joke Stiles. -“ Hey, look at me. I can’t leave you.. I..”

“HALE!” - They heard a deep, horrible voice. There he was. That fucking Deuc.. Decla.. Ugh, what was it?

“WE’RE HERE FOR YOUR TOY,WHY DON’T YOU SHARE IT WITH US?!” - His voice was so loud that Stiles had to cover his ears with palms. 

“Don’t you fucking dare, Deucalion! I will rip your heart from your chest!!” - Derek’s eyes started glowing. Stiles knew what this meant. Shifting. 

Deucalion stopped walking, smirk was forming on his face.

“ Oh I remember the last time I visited your house. I remember how i ate your father’s heart out and forced your mother to watch it, not long before I broke her neck.. Oh what a beautiful memory..” - Stiles’ eyes got wide, he quickly turned to face Derek, who was.. furious. Fuck, Stiles has never seen him like this. The man was breathing hard, lips twisting from anger, eyes wild.

“Derek don’t..” - He tried, but seriously? Stiles’ shaky, quiet voice didn’t even reach Derek.

“ But you know what was the most satisfying moment of all? You sister. What was her name? Laura, right? I remember. How she begged, cried.. “no no please no” -He tried to mimic the young girl’s voice, and then smiled. - “ Too bad you couldn’t save her, Derek.”

That was it. Just in seconds Derek was shoving Deucalion to the wall and hitting him with all the force and energy he had. Stiles slide down the wall, unable to move. He did not know what to do. He couldn’t move. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. Another werewolf. A woman, obviously. She digged clutches into the boy’s shoulders and lifted him up in the air, like a fucking feather.

“Hello, sweetheart.” - She hissed and threw Stiles into a wall, his head and back hitting so hard he lost consciousness almost the minute he fell down.

Oh fuck.

Here we go again.

What was it, third time this month? 

He has already lost count.

Oh whatever.

He wanted to sleep.

“Der..?” - he whispered before closing his eyes.

Darkness, again.

Only voices echoing in his head.

“STILES! NO DON’T FUCKIN TOUCH HIM” - The cracked scream. And so much pain. No Derek, I am so sorry, I am an idiot. Don’t cry..

“Your toy is now our toy, Hale.” - The loud laugh. 

Oh fuck you,lady.

And then rough hands lifting him.


	19. Sugarcult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could say it's a filler chapter. I don't even know.

The chair flew into the wall,crashing and pieces of the wood scattering all around the room. 

“Derek stop!!” - The small girl with dark hair and brown eyes shouted angrily, eyes glowing for a second.

The man didn’t listen. He didn’t stop. Derek furiously picked up another chair and threw it to the wall,screaming. No, bawling.

“We will find him!”

“NO, CORA!! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM!”

The girl ran over to Derek and cupped his face with her small, but warm palms, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

“Shhh,hey. We will find him,okay? I promise. We will do anything to save Stiles.”

The man’s eyes were filled with tears,but he was fighting them back.

“Oh, come on!” - A man, who was sitting in the corner before, stood up and approached them. 

“Peter, stop it.” - Cora hissed

“No,you stop it! Look at you, poor boy, lost his boyfriend, couldn’t protect him. Maybe they wouldn't take him if your emotions didn’t win over your stupid mind,Derek!! Deucalion tricked you! And it was so easy for him to do! You’ve become so vulnerable because of all this feelings filling up inside you.” - Peter was shouting now, standing in front of Derek.

“Peter shut the f..”

“You’re weak! You are so fucking weak, Derek! All he had to do was mention your family and that was it! You lost control! How many times has this happened already? YOU’RE A FUCKING ALPHA! AND WE ARE YOUR FUCKING PACK, WE TRUST YOU! YOU ARE A LEADER, NOT A PUSSY!”

“You don’t know what you are talking about” - Derek spoke up finally, voice shaking.

“I KNOW! I FUCKING DO!” - Peter let a shaking breath out, closing his eyes and whispered -“ They were my family too.” 

Derek felt a painful twist in his stomach. He kept forgetting Peter lost his family that night too. He lost his brother. And.. Cora lost everyone she had,except Derek. He was not the only one suffering.

“I.. I lost control, only for a moment, I..”

“And that moment was enough for Alice to attack Stiles.” - Peter lowered his voice -“ We will find Stiles. But you can’t let this happen again. Ever.”

“Yes..” - Derek knew Peter was right, as always. 

“I know where their hideaway is.” - Tall, blond girl walked into the room and leaned on the wall.

“How did you find it?”

“Boyd followed their smell in the woods. We found the place. I am sure that’s where they keep the boy.”

“What if it’s a trap?” - Cora asked

“It is not a trap. Trust me.” - Peter said, his voice was so confident, nobody could doubt what he said.

“I promised you we would find him” - Cora looked at her brother and gave him her best smile. Derek didn’t say anything. He stoop up and left the room. 

“Get ready for another fight.” - Peter sighed -“ I hope today I finally will be able eat that dick’s heart out.”

___

Stiles felt a burning pain on his cheek, causing him to open his eyes and gasp. 

“Wake the fuck up, Aurora.” - Before Stiles managed to raise his head, he was surprised with another hit, somewhere near his ribcage. Sharp pain spread to the whole body. 

“Didn’t your daddy teach you how to be a polite guest?!”- Another hit, harder. And then another, another. Somebody was kicking him in the stomach, chest, even face. Stiles tried to cover his head with hands, but it didn’t help. 

“What, you want to stand up? Oh, you want me to stop?” - The sharp voice was cutting boy’s ears. But the kicking stopped. Stiles managed to open his eyes again and saw the furious face looking down at him.

“Pl..please..stop..” - Stiles’ shaking whisper sounded so miserable he wanted to die from embarrassment. For a moment, woman’s face softened. But then an evil laugh followed. And a kick, probably the hardest and strongest one of all.

“You’re pathetic.” - She hissed. Stiles saw the floor tiles near his face getting red. It was probably his blood, his fucking blood. How whole body hurt,every inch, every cell. Unable to move, he could only let out wet sobs. The metallic taste was filling his mouth and face getting messy from tears and blood.

“Hales don’t give a single fuck about you. I hope you realize that.”

Stiles,somehow managed to rise a little, leaning on his elbow. 

“What, wanna say emoting, princess?” - The woman’s smiley face approached his,few centimeters separating them. 

“F..Fuck you..” - Stiles spitted blood to her face, but of course he missed. 

Her eyes grew wild, smile maniacally getting bigger and bigger.

“You little son of a bitch.”

High heel boot struck Stiles on the head.

He had to listen to Derek.

He was so,so sorry.


	20. Blasphemy

"We need to come up with a plan, Peter. We can’t attack them and be unprepared. That didn’t end well the last time.” - Cora whispered. She was sitting in the kitchen, trembling fingers clasped around the coffee mug. Peter was standing in front of her, leaning on the wall.

“There is no time for the plan. They will kill the kid, and you know that.”

Cora looked up straight into her uncle’s eyes.

“I need you to tell me the whole story.. Everything, Peter.”

“What do you want to know?” - Peter answered, while pulling up a chair to the table and sitting on it.

“What do they need Stilinski for? Why did Deucalion suddenly show up, after years of hiding from us?”

“Oh I see. Little nosy niece isn’t a small girl anymore,huh?” - Peter smiled.

“I am serious.”

“Dead serious, I see.” - Peter cleared his throat and leaned forward, so Cora could hear his whisper.

“It is not about kid, in fact. It’s about his father.”

“Sheriff?!”

“Quiet!” - Peter hissed -“Yes, Sheriff Stilinski.”

“What about him? What does he have to do with Deucalion’s pack?”

“He killed Kali.”

“WHAT?!”

“Yes. He shot her the night they attacked our house. Police arrived too late, but Kali was still there, she was..”

“She was what,Peter?”

“She was in your room. She was there to kill you, Cora. But Sheriff found her before she could harm you. And shot her..”

Cora didn’t say a word. She was staring at her uncle, eyes wide and lips parted. 

“He saved you.”

“I..oh..”

“Derek didn’t want me to tell you. Deucalion’s pack was hiding for years. But now, they smelled Stilinski’s son. They smelled him on Derek. Even I did..”

Suddenly, the girl jumped from her seat and walked out from the kitchen. Peter sat surprised for a second, soon standing up and following his niece.

“Where are you..”

“We need to find the boy, and bring him back.” - She quickly turned around,causing Peter to bump into her.

“Sheriff saved my life. I have to pay back.”

“So no plan,huh?”

“No plan. We go there, and we fight till we have the kid back.” 

“That’s my girl” - Peter smiled. -“ Now, let’s find Derek. I really hope that fucking idiot didn’t leave alone.”

__

Of course he did. Of course Derek left without telling Cora, or Peter or anyone. 

Of course he had to put himself in the danger. That’s what makes him Derek Hale.

He approached the building Erica told him about. Abandoned asylum, how fucking symbolic. So cliche. Everything was covered in dark night, the cold forest wind sending shivers down the man’s spine. He could smell Stiles’ smell now. But it was mixed with metallic one, and he knew what that meant. He knew and he hated it. Derek approached the huge entrance door. It wasn’t locked. Or why would it be, who would the pack of werewolves be scared of. He followed the smell. He had this feeling,deep inside his guts. The feeling that he was being watched. Alice was probably hiding somewhere around and waiting for the right time to attack. But he was ready. He was furious and ready to kill anyone on his way. The smell was leading him into the hall. Rooms and rooms of where the patients were kept decades ago. Despite all the dirt, darkness, dust and moss, everything was uncomfortably white and empty. Metallic smell was growing stronger, Derek released his claws, growling from an anger. Finally, he reached the wooden white door, that was the room where they kept Stiles. He felt it, he smelled it. Derek kicked the door with his foot and it opened with a loud bang. Before he could walk into the room or even examine it with his eyes, somebody attacked him. He felt the claws on his back, that caused him to quickly turn around and face Alice.

“Hello sexy.” - She hissed through clenched teeth. -“So handsome and alone?!”

“You bitch” - Derek pounced on her, digging his claws on her neck and pining her to the wall.

“You’re so rough, honey” - Alive whispered, breathing hard. She kicked the man in the stomach with her foot. The kick made Derek step back for a few seconds,but it couldn’t stop him. Nothing could. He lifted the woman up and threw her on the floor, putting his foot on her chest.

“I will fucking kill you!” 

“You’re trying so hard... to prove what a powerful.. alpha you are. Trying to prove it to your… little boyfriend.. To your uncle..But here’s a thing.. You are nothing, Derek Hale.. Like your family.. So fuck you.. That kid's father.. killed Kali. And..you know we always avenge.. our blood.” - Alice was struggling to breath.

“I do know that. So here I am, avenging my blood. Good bye, Alice. And fuck you back.” - Derek digged his claws in woman’s chest. Alice let out a loud scream, eyes glowing yellow from the pain. Derek growled louder at her and ripped her heart out, tossing it to the floor near her. Suddenly, it became too quiet in there. Alice’s eyes faded away. The man looked at his bloody and trembling hands, and then looked back at the corpse of somebody he had to kill a long time ago. 

Suddenly, he heard a quiet whimper from the corner of the room.

“Oh sh..” - He ran to the lying body he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Stiles..” - Derek kneeled beside him, afraid to even touch the boy. Stiles was lying in a fetal position. looking smaller and more fragile that ever. His face was covered in bruises, knuckles bloody and his whole body was uncontrollably shaking.

“Stiles..Fuck..Hey..” - The man touched smaller boy’s shoulder, causing him to flinch. Derek carefully picked Stiles’ trembling body and locked in his embrace, slightly rocking back and forth and stroking his hair.

“I am so sorry I couldn’t protect you,Stiles.. I am so sorry I let them take you and.. Do this to you..Why don’t you ever listen to me.." - Derek felt weak and shaky squeeze of long fingers on his arm. He kissed the boy’s hair, closing his eyes and inhaling his smell. They were going to kill Stiles. He could be late, Stiles could be dead before he even came here.

“Der..ek..” - He heard a quiet whisper bringing him back to the reality. He cupped the boy’s face with his hands and lifted his head.

“Yes.. Yes I am here and I am never leaving you.”

He saw the hint of a bloody smile on boy’s bruised face. 

“Deuc..That.. guy.. He’s here.. Th..They all.. All of th..em..”

“I know, Stiles. We have to get out of here. Can you stand?” - Stiles slowly shook his head, eyes filling up with tears.

“I..think she.. broke my r..ribs..and..”

“No no,It’s fine. I’ve got you.” - Derek carefully put one hand under the boy’s legs,holding the second one on the Stiles’ back and picked him up. He felt shaking boy clutching his fingers on his hoodie. 

“I’ve got you,Stiles.."


	21. How to save a life

Derek felt Stiles’ consciousness leaving him again, his body becoming limp and the grip of his long and bloody fingers becoming more loose on his hoodie. He needed to hurry, he needed to get Stiles to the hospital. With Alice being gone, he still had Deucalion and the rest of his pack to deal with. Derek knew they wouldn’t just let him walk away and save Stiles. So he wasn’t really taken by a surprise when he heard a familiar footsteps behind his back. Footsteps he learned to hate for so many years now. Footsteps that have been following him for the whole life. 

“You are such a fool for coming here alone.” - The deep, calm voice mumbled. Derek slowly turned around to face Deucalion. -“True alpha would never go to the war without his pack.”

“True alpha would never let his warrior die. But you did.”

“Alice? Oh. She had never been a warrior,Derek. More like a pawn in my game.” - A dark smirk appeared on the man’s face.

“Let me save him.” - Derek whispered, looking down to the boy in his arms.

“I can’t. Blood for blood. It is a rule. The system collapses when the rules are broken. I am sorry.” - With this words, Deucalion’s eyes became shining red and slowly he started to approach Derek.

Derek kneeled down, gently lying Stiles down on the cold floor. 

“I’ve got this. And I’ve got you. Just stay with me.” - He whispered, being sure Stiles couldn’t hear him. He straightened up, crunching his neck and releasing his claws.

Deucalion, fully shifted by now, howled loudly and ran toward the other man. Derek growled back and attacked first, his claws clutching on the chest of his enemy. The wolf barked harshly and twitched,releasing himself from the man’s claws. He took some steps back, slightly bending his knees and getting ready to attack again. Deucalion’s roar echoed in the empty halls. His furious eyes glowing red. Derek knew there was no chance he would defeat the wolf. But he had to try. For his family, for Hales, for Stiles. 

There he was, getting ready to jump on his enemy, but the next thing he saw was Deucalion whining and falling on his back. Derek’s eyes got wide. What the hell happened? But then he saw it.

Her.

Cora.

Shifted into the werewolf.

“Need some help, brother?” - She quickly ran over to Derek.

“Take Stiles and run. Peter already kicked the other members’ asses. Deucalion is the only one left.”

“Erica? Boyd? Are they.. Are they here?”

“Yes, Derek. Your whole pack is here. The one you forgot you had..” - She was angry. Of course she was.

“Now go. Don’t be stubborn. Just go and save the boy. I owe his dad a big one.” 

Derek nodded,shifting back to the human state. True alpha never leaves his pack during the battle. But fuck it. He didn’t even care about being alpha anymore. He needed to save Stiles. So he carefully picked him up and ran. Derek had no idea he could run so fast. He left the abandoned building behind him, running into the woods. 

He felt Stiles twitching slightly.

“Hey hey, stay with me. It’s okay it’s fine. Please just..” - His voice cracked. -“Stay with me. Stay fucking alive.”

Stiles let out a quiet whimper.

“I..It hur..ts..”

“I know. I know, buddy. Just hang on a little more.”

Derek got no answer. Suddenly, the boy felt too heavy in his strong arms. 

“No no no no no..” - The man stopped running, going down to his knees and placing the broken boy to the ground. His hands grabbed the boy’s neck, thumbs gently caressing his cheek.

“Stiles, open your eyes!” - He shook the boy,waiting for some kind of a response. But he got nothing. The boy was becoming pale. His lips were slightly parted,traces of tears drawing bent paths through the smeared blood on his face. 

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare to do this to me, you stubborn dickhead!” - Derek was shouting now, hands never leaving the boy’s neck. He felt tears running down his own face.

“I hate you. I fucking hate you so much! DON’T YOU DARE TO DIE ON ME STILINSKI!” - His right hand found his place in the boy’s hand, lacing his fingers with Stiles’ long, frozen ones. 

“I hate you..” - He said, lowering his head. -“ You didn’t give me a chance to protect you. You bastard. You.. Fuck..” - he lifted the boy’s limp body and hugged him with all force that was left inside of him. 

“I couldn’t protect you. Let me make it up for you. Give me a chance.. Don’t leave me. I will.. I will buy the stupid chocolate cookies you didn’t get to buy that day because you met me. I will help you to finish the biology project. I will give you your personal bat..”- He was literally sobbing now, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

“Stay..” - he whispered.

And felt a weak grip of cold fingers on his hand.


	22. Taken by sleep

Derek hated rain. Derek hated burned toasts and sweet coffee. But most of all, Derek hated waiting. Especially in the hospital halls. Last time he was here,he had waited for 17 hours until the doctors came out, shaking their heads with sad faces. It only meant one thing. Laura was dead. 

Derek hated doctors with sad faces.

He brought Stiles here 3 hours ago. He saw the boy’s condition was too serious, but the hope never left him. It took him 20 minutes to realize he needed to call Sheriff. 

“Stiles is in hospital. I found him in the woods. Somebody beat him up. I am sorry.”

Now, while Sheriff was pacing back and forth in the hall, Derek sat on the hospital chair. fingers twitching and shaking. He washed all of Stiles’ blood he had on them. But his clothes were still soaked through. “He has to live. He can’t die. He won’t die.” - he was mumbling, too quietly for Sheriff to hear.

“It’s been 3 hours already, why are they taking so damn long?!” - Stiles’ dad finally broke the silence, voice angry and loud.

“I don’t.. I don’t know..” - Derek said, stumbling on his own words.

John sat down on the chair near the younger man,putting his head into his hands.

“Thank you.” - He mumbled.

Derek swallowed hard and tried to smile. He really tried.

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I do. But.. There’s one thing.” - Sheriff looked up at him. -"We looked everywhere for you,Hale. Stiles he..was devastated. You vanished. We were at your house, but you were gone..”

“I know..It’s hard to explain..” - Suddenly, Sheriff put his hand on Derek’s shoulder and slightly squeezed it.

“ I know you’re not telling me the whole story. After the school incident, i don’t believe in crap you said.. You need to tell me who did this to my boy.” - His voice was shaking.

“They’re gone. And they’re never coming back. I give you my word.”

The man nodded slowly. Derek knew this was not the end of this conversation. But for now, Sheriff stayed quiet.

“I can’t lose him too..” - He whispered

“You won’t, Mr. Stilinski. He’ll be fine. Stiles is a strong guy.” 

“I wish he was..”

And they just sat there. In full silence. Total strangers, only a fragile boy connecting them. 

__

 

“Mr. St..Stiliinski?”

Derek heard a quiet voice coming down from the hall. His head turned to Sheriff, who fell asleep on the hospital couch in the waiting room. So he stood up and approached the nurse.

“Are you John Stilinski?” - She asked, writing something down in her notepad.

“No no. I am.. A family friend. How is he?”

“He is stable, but still unconscious. He has 3 broken ribs, injured kneecap and his temperature was too high. But we regulated it. You can see him, if you want.” 

“Yeah, that would be really nice.” - the nurse smiled and leaded him to the boy’s room.

“Here you go. Try not to wake him, he needs to rest. If you need something, push the red button near his bed.”

“Thank you.” - Derek tried to smile again, and it came out better than before.He closed the door behind him and slowly approached the boy. Stiles looked so..broken. His thin body covered with the blanket of this stupid hospital-blue color, IV pinned and medicine running up his veins. Derek pulled a chair near the bed and sat down,fingers locking on the boy’s hand. 

“Hey there..” - He whispered. -“ You don’t look really sexy right now, but I uh.. I guess that’s..” - he couldn’t stop a quiet laugh escaping his mouth. -“ That’s okay.”

Derek had never noticed how long Stiles’ eyelashes were. Dark, thick lines curling up on his eyelids. And, fuck. Even with the bruised face and pale lips, the boy was stunningly beautiful.

“I was so worried. I thought I lost you. You’re probably hearing me right now and thinking “Jeez, dude i’ve known for a couple of months, relax.” But that changes nothing for me.” - Derek smiled and stroked the boy’s dark hair away from his forehead. -“ You little shit. You never listen to me,do you?” - The older man stayed quiet for the next minutes, the only sound breaking the silence heart monitor beeping in the room.

“Your dad’s here. I called him. You would probably want to kill me for that, but he needed to know.. I lost everyone in my life except Cora and Peter. Everyone who I’ve ever loved is gone. And then I found you. And I felt that I had to protect you from all the danger. But I failed. And I am so sorry I’ve let you down.. I don’t..”

“F..for God’s s..sake just shut..t up al..ready.”

Derek’s eyes widened, he quickly looked up to face the boy. 

A weak,fragile smile met him.Familiar,beautiful eyes.

“Stiles..”

“Hi,Der..”

“How long have you..”

“I h..heard. All..all of it..”

Derek’s stomach twisted. 

“Don’t bl..ame yourself… It was all..my f..fault.. I had to lis..ten to you.. You were right.. As al..always.. I..It was st..upid of me to..”

“Stiles. I love you.”

Wait.

Wait.

No.

Wait what?!


	23. I know where you stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too small to call it a chapter,tho :(

His lungs were burning. His head was spinning, consciousness was drifting somewhere in the space. Hand shaking hard and breathing getting messier and harder for him. Stiles shut his eyes, sitting up and slightly rocking back and forth.

“F..Fuck..” - he whispered, hands covering his face.

Derek was kneeled near his bed, his worried eyes darting around and hands squeezing the sobbing boy’s arms.

“Hey,hey.. Stiles come on, just.. breath. In and out..”- Finally, after minutes of talking to him, Derek felt the younger boy’s breathing getting calm.-" Shit, I’m so sorry for causing this..”

Stiles shook his head, hands still covering his face.

“Stiles,I freaked you out, I get it. It was so selfish to tell you this now, when you’re in this condition.. Forgive me..” - Derek was rumbling. He hated himself. He’s the reason for Stiles’ panic attacks most of the time. 

“I’m.. hall..ucinating, right? Like, you..know this pain..painkillers they cau..se stuff like this..” - Stiles whispered, his hands falling down to his lap.

Derek sighed.

“You’re not. I said it. And I’m sorry for letting this out. I’ve lost control over my feelings.. Again.”

Stiles smiled with a sarcastic face, pain still shining in his eyes.

“F..fuck my..life.. When did..every..thing get so..twisted..”

“When you met me,Stiles.”

Stiles looked up at him, huge sad eyes filled with tears. And Derek wanted to die now. 

“No it..I was al..ready a big mess wh..en I met you..” - the boy said, wiping his tears. “-I’m pathetic..”

“No you’re not. You’re the strongest person of all.. You..”

“I.. I need to...sleep..this all off..”

Derek stopped breathing. 

Stiles wanted him gone.

“Yeah I’ll.. I’ll go then. You need to rest.” - He got up from his knees and turned around.

“Der..”

This quite,fragile whisper messed man’s breathing.

“Yes..?”

“Stay.”

Derek was sure his heart would jump out of his chest. He slowly neared the boy’s bed, eyes asking for a permission with every step he took. Stiles shuffled, moved a little, face twisted in a pain.

“Hey don’t move too much you..”

“Shut up..sourw..olf..”

Derek smiled at the nickname. He crawled into the bed, hands locking around Stiles’ broken and bruised body, gently, like the boy was made of glass. His scent crawled up to the man’s brain. Stiles smelled like slightly burned coffee. Derek breathed in, his nose burying in the boy’s neck.

“Tell me if I hurt you, okay?”

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes.

He was fine.

Or he would be fine.

Soon.

“Do.. you really lo..love me..?”

“..Yes”

He smiled into the man’s chest.

“Thank..you"


	24. Mama, we all go to hell

Stiles spent most of his days sleeping, painkillers drifted all the energy from his body and mind. It’s been okay for the first 3 days, but the pain became too unbearable, so doctors had to increase the medicine’s dose. And now, Stiles slept. And he saw dreams. Dark, bloody, scary ones. 

It was 1 am, Derek crawled from the window into the Stiles’ room. Visiting hours were over, obviously. But Derek kept checking on Stiles every night. He sat down on the chair near the bed. Derek felt (smelled) something was wrong. The ward was full with the smell of anxiety and fear. He looked down the face he loved so much. Emotions were changing on the boy’s face. Brows furrowed, cheeks getting wet from the tears. 

“Sti..”

“No.. Please just.. Get off me.. It..hurts..”

“Hey Stiles, it’s just a dream..” - Derek stood up and cupped boy’s face with his hands, gently caressing the tear paths from his face.

“N..no.. you can’t.. PLEASE, DON’T KILL ME…FUCK YOU, LEAVE ME.. STOP!!!” - Stiles was kicking his feet now, shaking his head and trying to get away from Derek, without opening his eyes.

“Stiles, open your eyes, it’s me!” - The man felt the fear rising up inside of him. 

But Stiles somehow managed to open his eyes, his face calming the next second, fear and anger slowly growing into the sadness and pain.

“Oh fu..fuck I’m so sorry, Der, I..”- The tears streamed down his face, making their way into his neck. Stiles was crying, loud sobs and messy breathing filling up the silence of the room.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.. I’m here..Oh Stiles.” - Derek crawled into the boy’s bed, hugging him tightly. 

“I’ve got you, and I won’t leave you,ever.” - He whispered. -“Close your eyes and sleep, I’m here.”

"I hate.. it.. I want them to stop. I want it all to stop.. Please help me.." - The boy sobbed into the man's chest,shoulders shaking with every breath he made.

"We will make them stop. I've got you.." 

“Why didn't I... just die there..” - Stiles’ voice was quiet and full of pain. And Derek didn't know what to answer. He was terrified. 

__

Stiles hated this. He hated sitting in the wheelchair. He had his legs, he had his spine, fine and healthy (well,almost). But he had to sit in the wheelchair for the whole week. He hated it because it reminded him of the days his mother had to use one of these. She was dying. But Stiles was not, but here he was, having no other choice.

“I hate it.” - he admitted loudly, sad eyes looking up at his father.

“I know buddy.” - His dad smiled at him.

“It’s not that bad, Stiles. It’s only for a few days.” - Derek was standing near the door, waiting for Stiles to leave the ward for a little walk. He needed to change the atmosphere around him, even if it was only for an hour.

“Come on, Derek will help you. I have to leave you and go see Melissa.” - His dad helped him to leave the ward.

“Take care of him, Hale. I trust you.” - He said, looking at Derek.

“Sure I wi..”

Loud banging and crushing interrupted him. He quickly turned around to see shocked Stiles and.. 

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

Scott was sitting in the wheelchair, and he obviously crashed into the coffee machine near them, almost breaking it. And someone,also on the wheelchair, was trying really hard to make his way through all of this mess, but bumped into the trash can and nearly fell. 

“You’re fucking insane.” - Stiles laughed hysterically, trying not fall down from his chair.

“Woah.. Okay that hurt.” - Jackson adjusted himself on the wheelchair. Stiles felt a slight twist in his stomach when he saw him. It felt strange but good, really good. Jackson cared, Jackson was not a dickhead, Jackson didn’t want Stiles to die. 

“Look what I stole from my mom’s office. Come on, let’s have a race!!” - Scott rolled down the hall to approach Stiles, stupid smile not fading from his face.

“Yeah, come on Stilinski, don’t be a coward!” - Jackson announced. 

“Oh my..” - Derek mumbled, palm covering his face.

“We’ll, thanks God I have to run. You’re the one who has to deal with them, Hale.” - Sheriff laughed and tapped Derek on the shoulder.

Derek smiled and looked down at Stiles, who was still laughing, and he could swear for a moment, he lost that horrible smell of the anxiety that followed the boy everywhere.


	25. Kiss me hard before you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is getting too long, but i'd be happy if you sticked around till the end :) thanks!

It’s been four days since they released Stiles from the hospital. His ribs still hurt a little, and he often felt dizzy because of all the meds he had to take. But most of all, his mind was killing him. The boy’s mental health only worse after the incident. He never left his room, barely ate and lost a lot of weight. He looked like a walking skeleton. There was nothing his father could do. Or Scott. Even Derek. 

“I just need some time,okay? I’ll be fine.” - this was probably the only phrase he said to his friends in the last days. Derek was leaning on the boy’s desk, worried eyes examining Stiles. 

“You look like shit, Stiles.”

“Wow, thank you. If you don’t remember, I’ve almost died one month ago so yes, I do look like shit.” - Stiles sat on his bed. He looked so tiny compared to his own bed, or even his pajamas that were already a size bigger on him. Loose short-sleeved t-shirt was exposing all of his scars on the wrists, but Stiles didn’t even care. Derek knew everything about him and his messy brain, so he had nothing to hide or be ashamed of. Derek kneeled beside him, putting his hand on the boy’s knee.

“You have to take care of yourself. Your dad’s worried. I am worried..”

“You are so selfish. All of you.” - Stiles snapped suddenly,looking up and swirling the hole in Derek’s chest with an anger filling his brown eyes.

“What do you mean?” - Derek asked confused.

“Can’t you just leave me alone? Just, fucking.. Give me some time, it’s not that hard, is it?! I almost died and I still can’t decide whether it’s a good or a bad thing.” - Stiles mumbled quietly, his voice cracking at the end.

Derek stared at him,shocked. He didn’t know what to do or say. So he neared the boy and did the only thing he felt was right. He clutched Stiles to him, strong arms locking him into the embrace and spoke softly in the boy’s ear. 

“Don’t you ever dare to say or think that again.” - His voice was trembling. Derek was afraid he would scare Stiles away. The small boy looked like a lost puppy. -“I need you,Stiles. And I would never forgive myself if you died that night. Do you realize that?” 

Stiles didn’t say anything. He just closed his eyes and wrapped his thin hands around the man’s body, burying his face into his chest.

“I would probably lose my mind if you died.” - Derek whispered.

“I can’t control it..” - Stiles breathed out.-“ I think about it all the time. About the freedom from my mind, from my dark thoughts. I need to get away from them. And,as I see, THAT is the only way of doing it.. I am so sorry for being such a mess, Der..”

Derek let the boy go, instead he put his hands up on Stiles’ cheeks and smiled at him.

“Mess or not, I need you the way you are,Stilinski. Stupid, sarcastic, cute, and most important - alive. I need you stay alive. For me.”

Stiles looked away from the man, embarrassed for being such an idiot and hurting Derek with his awful,suicidal thoughts. He hated it.

“Hey..”

“I’m fine, Der. As I said, I just need some time,okay?” - he finally made an eye contact with Derek.

“Okay.” - Derek said,smile still not fading form his face.

“Stop looking at me like that.” - Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Like what?”

“Like I’m goddamn Adriana Lima.” - He smirked sarcastically.

“Fuck her.” - Man whispered, he slowly leaned, putting his hands on the sides of Stile's face and his hungry lips settling down on the boy’s pale,chapped ones.

“You’re more beautiful.” - he mumbled, pulling away for a second, but his words were lost against Stiles’ mouth as the boy reached for a deeper kiss. Derek’s free hand was tangling in the small man’s hair. Stiles let out a quiet moan,his skin was burning hot to every touch. He pushed Derek into the wall, pining him and kissing him with the passion he has never felt before. He liked it, he loved it. Every second of it, with every atom of his body.

“Stiles..” - Derek let out a shaking breath, looking straight into the boy’s eyes.

“I know I know. You love me and all that stuff.” - Stiles rumbled quietly, his shaking fingers caressing the man’s cheeks. 

“I do, I do, I do…” - Derek whispered.

Their noses were touching, breaths tangling into each other. 

“Please don’t leave me.” - Derek said. He didn’t mean to say it out loud. He sounded so desperate.

“Der..”

“No Stiles, please.” - The man put his hand on the boy’s face, closed his eyes kissing him again on the lips and pushing their foreheads together. -“Please I don’t want you to leave. I want to save you, I..”

“Shut up.” - Stiles smiled and locked their lips together again. -“Shut up, shut up, shut up.."


	26. Total eclipse of the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, guys.  
> please don't hate me 
> 
> TW!

“Uh..Yeah..?” - Derek mumbled. He finally managed to find his phone in the deep darkness that covered his room. 

“Derek?” 

“Scott? Wha..what time is it?” - He looked at his phone’s screen. “- 3 am Scott what the hell?!”

“I know I’m sorry it’s just..ugh I don’t know how to explain”

“McCall, calm the fuck down and tell me what happened.”

“Nothing. Nothing happened. Yet. It’s about.. about Stiles. I think he’s getting worse..?” 

“What do you mean?” - Derek sat up, his mind woke up the second he heard the boy’s name.

“Uh.. Well he keeps texting me this strange stuff. And I.. I’m just scared something will happen. And I know you care about him..Like a lot”

“What exactly does he text you?”

“Stuff.. Like how he misses the feeing of a summer breeze on his skin and is..is sad he will never feel it again.”

“…..”

“Derek? You still here?”

“Where’s Sheriff?”

“Today’s Thursday, so probably.. at the shift? Why?”

“Fuck. Look Scott I need to go. And don’t worry, okay?”

“Wait where are you going??”

“Scott. Just don’t worry.” - He turned his phone off.

This scary feeling crawled inside his skin. He needed to see Stiles. Now. He jumped out of his bed, putting on jeans, hoodie and grabbing his shoes from the floor. Fuck, he needed to hurry. He stormed out of his house and pulling out the keys from his pocket and starting the car. He didn’t even buckle his seatbelt, he needed to be fast. Speedometer was showing numbers Derek has never hit before. Finally, after 10 minutes of driving he parked his Camaro on the roadside and ran towards Stilinski’s house. Sheriff’s car was not parked outside, which meant that Scott was right. Stiles was home alone. Derek knocked on the door.

“Stiles?! It’s Derek.”

What if he’s asleep? What if he was just feeling down, and there’s nothing serious? But Derek had this feeling in his guts. Something was wrong. He walked around the house and looked up at Stiles’ window. The light was on, Stiles was not asleep. 

“Stiles?!!” 

No answer.

“Fuck it.” - Derek sighed.The next second he was already half-shifted, crawling up on the wall to reach the boy’s window. It was open. Thanks God it was open. He climbed inside and blinked a few times, to stop his eyes from glowing red. He examined the room. It was empty.

“Where the hell are you,man?” -he whispered, and jumped from the window shell into the room. That horrible feeling in his guts was getting stronger and stronger. He wanted to puke. He would probably throw up if he was at home in his bathr..

Bathroom!

Derek run to the bathroom door, tried to open it but it was locked from the inside. He started banging.

“Open the fucking door! Or I will tear it down, Stilinski!!” - He tried so hard to hide the fear in his voice. But how could he? He was shitting himself, he was so scared.

“Okay buddy, better move away.” - With this words, Derek hit the door with his leg and it flew open with a loud crack. 

It was dark in the bathroom, so Derek had to use his super-vision to find the light switch. Yes, again, perks of being the werewolf. The strange smell made it’s way up to his brain. He knew exactly what is was. No,no,no.

Finally, he saw the figure lying in the empty bathtub. 

“Fuck”

Derek jumped into the tub,lifting the boy up and lying him down the cold bathroom floor. The boy seemed to gain his consciousness back for a moment. His eyelids weakly opened, his eyes searched for Derek.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT DID YOU DO,STILES?” - Derek was shouting, hands clutching into his own hair. He didn’t know how to help.

“Der..”- Stiles whispered, fighting an urge to close his eyes. He had to say something before closing them.

“Tell me what happened! What.. What do I have to do ?” - Derek couldn’t stop himself from shouting again.

“I..Love you” 

Derek stopped breathing. No this was not happening. This couldn’t be happening no.

“No no don’t! This is not the end. Stiles!”

But Stiles’ mind slipped away from him. His eyes shutting still.

What happened? What did he.. Oh. 

The pills. Derek saw the empty bottle of the pills lying on the floor near them. The new bottle of pills, which was full yesterday. Tears filled his eyes. But no, there was no time for this.

“Stiles do you hear me?!” - He slapped boy on the cheeks several times, but got no response. He quickly grabbed the phone, dialed 911.

“Hello, yes, .. my bo..my friend he.. i think he overdosed. Please hurry up..” - he told them an address and hang up. But then he realized something. Something horrible and terrifying. The smell. The room was full with a smell of blood, vomit, fear, anxiety, sadness and… now death. 

Derek’s eyes got wide, he grabbed the boy and placed him on his lap. He had to check the pulse, but he was scared so fucking scared. But there was no other way he had to.. He put his shaking had on the boy’s neck.. nothing.

“Haha Stiles, stop shitting with me,man” - he couldn’t stop himself from laughing hysterically. He knew exactly what that meant. He heard no pulse,no breathing, no heartbeat. Saw that the boy’s chest didn’t move at all. Nothing. 

That was it. 

Derek screamed. He never screamed this hard. Never, for no one. That was it. 

Stiles was gone. 

His stupid,skinny,defenseless Stiles.

The boy that showed him that Derek was still capable of love.

The boy that made him laugh with his whole heart and cry the amount of tears he had never shed before.

The boy that got himself in danger almost everyday. And the boy Derek had saved thousand times.

Except for today. Except this time. 

The boy that did not need to be saved physically. 

The boy that needed to be saved from his own mind.

The boy that Derek loved. Was gone.

He didn’t notice the time moving or paramedics rushing in, noises and words they were exchanging with each other.

“Sir, do you hear me? Sir, you need to calm down.” - somebody was tapping him on the shoulder.

That somebody could go fuck himself.

Derek lost everything today.

So he screamed.


End file.
